


New York

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Clexa, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Psychology, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a young designer who has moved to the stunning city of New York. She is being interviewed at the largest magazine publication for the position of art director. Everything would be fine, but only her new boss, Alexandria Holt, turns the world of the blonde with a sharp swoop when she begins to seduce the blue-eyed ..."Narration on behalf of Clarke"
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Нью-Йорк](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744948) by KristinaKreisi. 



> A translation of Нью-Йорк by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3696674
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "What the?!" do not hold back my emotions when a man touches me with a shoulder, and all my favorite and desired latte all morning is scattered on my shirt. What a day, huh?

I roll my eyes and race on, merging with the maddened morning New York. Sometimes it seems to me that I will never get used to this sort of chaos.

I moved to New York a few weeks ago, hoping to start a happy and wonderful life in the Big Apple. Finally finded a job that suits me perfectly.

I live between times with my former classmate and part-time best friend, Octavia Blake.  
She did not break for a long time when I asked to shelter me. She, in fact, needs money to pay the rent, and the apartment is not cheap, because she has always loved luxury and, naturally, she chose housing according to the same criterion. But it’s not ashamed to bring people into the house, but to pay the rent for the two of us on the shoulder, so it's a sin to complain about something.

Let's get back to me a little ... Now I'm in a hurry rushing to an interview in a very, very famous company. I am terribly worried because this is such a chance that I will simply die if I don't get this position. And as you have already noticed, on my way I tearing everything down. Even the guy who hit me with his shoulder and spilled all the coffee on me. How to go to an interview like this? I rubbed the wet spot lightly with my hands, but to no avail. I sigh and, resigned, I catch the «yellow-bellied», this is what I call a taxi. Is it funny? Oh yeah! These are still flowers. In general, I'm a little crazy, probably all artists are like that. Well, in general, having jumped into the car, I give the address, and the yellow-bellied carries me straight to the appointed address.

All the time that we drove, I nervously glance at my wristwatch and already inadvertently start biting my nails in anticipation of a serious interview. The phone vibrated in my pocket. I pull it out, and a text message from Octavia popped up on the lit display:

_«O: "Good luck :)"»  
«C: "Thank you. Scary to the shit"»  
«O: "Don't be afraid, Princess, everything will be cool. I'll go there as soon as you're done. Let's drink from happiness or from grief)))"»  
«C: "You are so caring) Deal!)»  
«O: Don't screw up ...»_

A friend can cheer you up, you won’t say anything. I smiled and shoved the phone back into my jacket pocket. Sighing, i stared out the window. I plunged into my thoughts and began to consider the city that opened to me from the bridge. Extraordinarily beautiful and full of mysteries.

It's warm outside, and the rays of the sun do what they dance on the windows of skyscrapers and dazzle my eyes, but this only raises my mood and, so to speak, fighting spirit.

I am pushed out of my thoughts by the muffled engine of the jellus. Have arrived. I raise my eyes and look up through the window. Jesus, this building is so huge it makes me dizzy. I swallow and grab my purse and open the door. I pass the bill to the taxi driver through the window:

\- "Thank you." I smile, and he, nodding back to me, disappears away. And I, having pulled on my shirt, sigh and, turning to face the building, I lift my head up, and my head is spinning again from the majestic dimensions of this building.

It is very warm outside, and the light breeze barely touches my skin, burning with excitement and fear. Once again, drawing in noisy air, I dash off and follow to the entrance.

With trembling hands, I open the massive glass doors and enter the building. I go up to the girl who is behind the reception and say who I am and where I actually came, to which she smiles sweetly and, giving me the floor and office numbers, points to the elevator.

On wadded feet I fly to him and fly through the newly opened doors. Probably a dozen more flew in with me, the elevator is big.

Having passed God knows how many floors, I get out of this bodily contact with all, probably, the employees of this building and fly further to look for an office.

Finally, reaching the huge hall, I sit down on a soft sofa, where a dozen more like me rest. Someone is calm as a boa constrictor, flipping through magazines. Someone nervously chews their nails and knocks their heels on, probably, expensive tiles. And someone I ...

I sit and stare at one point. Everything inside is compressed into a tight knot. Hands are getting cold, then burning. The heart then stops when the doors swing open to and fro, then again beats like crazy. And the interview didn't even start. Probably, when it starts, I'll just die under the doors. And so it will be. It's always like this with me. I'm twenty-six now, and I still act like a teenager in these situations.

And again my heart skips a beat when somewhere in the distance the sound of an elevator is heard, and like a pair of heels walking here. Everyone tensed and turned their heads to the side, watching the next, most likely, competitor, but no. Everyone tensed even harder, if possible, of course. This is not a competitor.

Two girls are walking down the hall. One blonde with dark eyes says something to a nearby brunette, and she only straightens the sleeves of an expensive jacket and does not even look at the girl. The brunette looks very cool. A navy blue blazer, skinny trousers with a loose white blouse tucked into them, and black shoes. She looks like the Boss.

Without washing the martyrs sitting here with their green eyes, the brunette and the blonde enter the office. A minute ... two ... three, and the door opens. Brown-eyed calls for the first victim, and she flies into the office on her barely holding legs.

Two hours have passed at this pace, probably. I have already completely relaxed, because all my energy I was nervous and it evaporated. That's just the way I am.

After another fifteen minutes, the door opens, and the a brown-eyed smile, she says:

\- "Griffin."

I get up and go into the office with a calm expression. The girl closes the door behind me and points me to a chair. I sit down and watch the back of a seemingly tired brunette who, with her hands in her pockets, looks out the window of the building.

I shifted slightly in my chair and, taking out the folder from my bag, put it on this huge and long table. The brunette, only with a sigh, turns to face me again with tired green eyes. And then like lightning struck me.

Her impassive gaze and mine, like a cowardly rabbit, met. She tilts her head a little to the side and, continuing to keep her hands in her pockets, looks at me, so eagerly that I feel the chair under my the fifth point is evaporating somewhere.

Looks and looks. I physically feel the pressure that she imposes on me with her gaze. I'm already not at ease. I swallow and decide to look away first. I look at my hands, and I'm sure it amuses her, since she grinned one hundred percent.

Holding, apparently, another moment of glance at me, she sits down on the other end of the table and, throwing one leg over the other, leans back, continuing to drill me. What the?!

\- “So…” she begins, and her voice made me nearly fall off my chair. She has such a pleasant and quiet, but at the same time velvet voice that I just opened my ears and listened to her blankly.  
\- "Clarke Griffin, huh?"

\- "Yes." I answer quietly. She continues with her calm, like a boa constrictor gaze to look through the questionnaire that is in her hands. Lord. Her accent. He's just drives crazy. Stop what?! Hey, Clarke! You normal? What are you thinking now? She's yours, for sure, the future boss and even a girl. Wake up, you fool!

\- "Good." She throws the sheet on the table and, folding her arms over her chest, completely leans back on the chair. She looks at me with her burning gaze, and all my organs just begin to twist.  
\- “You graduated from the Seattle Academy of Arts. Specialty ..." she glared at the sheet and then back at me  
\- "graphic design."

\- "Right." I try to calmly answer, but under her gaze it is difficult, and her impassive tone does not make it easier.

\- "Where have you worked until now?"

\- "At Seattle Sky. Three years, and then moved here."

\- "Why did you leave such a good position in one of the most beautiful cities in the United States?" what kind of questions? I wanted it! The brunette still glares at me, and I have no choice but to answer:

\- "I love New York and have always dreamed of living here. I also wanted more and I am sure that New York will give it to me."

\- "That's how." the girl smirks slightly and looks down at the paper, and then back at me.  
\- “Tell me, Clarke… what is it about you that takes you to a different level from your competitors. How are they inferior to you?"

What is this question? How can i answer it?! I swallow nervously and run with my eyes already one hundred percent widened over the green-eyed face. She again defiantly throws her head back, and, like a queen, watches me. Well, what a woman, eh?!

\- "I cannot answer so directly. I don't know why I am better or worse than them ... I only know one thing that I deserve to be the art director of this company. I have a lot of ideas, and I'm going to make a sea of changes and make the magazine even more colorful and enjoyable to the world. I can do it. I know."

She blurted out that even her eyebrows went up in surprise. Was it successful or not? I will die now, because I can hear my heartbeat even in my ears.

Why are you silent? Say something, I'll die now, young and healthy.

\- "Understood." she gets up and starts walking slowly around the office. Is that all? I look at her nervously, and she continues, looking out the window:

\- "Why did you choose our publication?" she still looking out the window and her calm tone pisses me off.

\- "I always read this magazine and every time I thought that someday my works and everything that I had a hand in would be published here. I was burning with this dream. And I know for sure that I can give him more."

\- "You are very confident in yourself." she flashed at me with green eyes in the reflection of the window. There is such tension that I involuntarily wondered where that girl was. Maybe she has already choked on our past rushing electrodes, which every now and then drive me crazy. I turn my head back. And, no, she is alive and silently watching us. I wonder how she puts up with her? I swallow and look at the brunette again.

\- "Is it bad?" I ask calmly and raise my chin. Wow, how cocky I am. I will get for it.

\- “No…” She turns to face me.  
\- “That's all, Miss Griffin." All? Heck! She definitely won't take me, she doesn't need people like me. Well, how could it be. I missed the best job ever. I'll be damned.

I got up and, forgetting about everything, moved to the door, not even glancing at the green ones. I got out and went to the elevator, while it was not, I was scribbling SMS. Angrily pushing on the display under the fingers. Heck!

_«C: "We drink from grief. They didn't take me."»  
«O: "Fuck, sorry. Why?"»  
«C: "Sassy, I guess)"»  
«O: "Hahaha, looks like you. Who accepted you?"»  
«C: "She didn't even give her name. Some kind of brunette."»  
«O: "Oh, it's probably Holt. Is she that sexy with green eyes?"»  
«C: "Yes! How do you know?"»  
«O: "I saw her in the magazine a couple of times and in the news. Well I prepared for your future work, not that you do not know your boss. The failed boss ..."»  
«C: "What punctuality. Maybe for the best. Where are you?"»  
«O: "I'll be near the building soon."  
«C: "I'm out..."»_

I sigh and straighten my skirt and press the elevator button. Waiting and waiting. How long can he go. I have pressed it for the hundredth time, and as luck would have it, he is gone. I stare blankly at the dial and watch the numbers jump up.

I hear the clatter of heels. In the reflection of the metal of the elevator, I see a distinctly approaching brunette. Lord, I'm going to die now.

Before she stops, the door opens, and we enter the elevator, full of people. She goes first and pushes on. I, lowering my head, follow her and try not to look, but I distinctly feel that she is staring at me. Again, from this tension, everything in my lower abdomen began to sing, but it sang so much as it should not sing in the presence of a woman. What's wrong with me?!

I turned around and stood with my back to her, but because of the crowd of people I cuddle closer to her. So keenly I feel the warmth of her body, the warm breath near my ear and the unusual aroma of her perfume. Lord, I feel that my legs give way.

Everything would be fine. I would calmly drive to the first floor, not paying attention to her, and forget this impassive brunette, but only something went wrong, and my heart fell into a sludge when I suddenly felt her hands on my waist. Are these her hands? I freeze, put my head down and look. Lord, this is her hand. What the?! I raised my head higher and with rounded eyes I stare at the back of the head of some guy.

I am frozen and cannot resist. What is she doing? I can feel her still even breathing near my neck and a warm hand sliding down to the edge of the skirt. Lord, even if no one noticed! What am I thinking about? I need to think about how to stop this, and I think no one would notice how the brunette's hands lift my skirt and ... but what? She's not going to... Damn!"

She nuzzles my neck and, oh God, bites my ear. This is already beyond the scope. I swallow and turn my head to meet her face. She pulls away, but still does not remove her hand from my waist.

As luck would have it, a lump stuck in my grief and does not allow me to say anything to her. Instead, I stand like a statue and feel her breath against my cheek. She smirks, and then holds out something to me with her other hand. I, lowering my gaze down, look at my portfolio, which is in my hands. I freeze from her velvety voice with a pleasant accent:

\- "You forgot your portfolio, Miss Griffin," she, once again sliding her hand over my stomach and below, removes them,  
\- "good work," pulls my hair to one side and continues to whisper softly.  
\- "You fit us." I round my eyes and hardly hear the elevator ringing, saying that it's time to get out, I hear only her words:  
\- "Welcome to New York ..."

The brunette grins and exits the elevator, walking around me like a motionless object. And I, with still rounded eyes, gaze at the graceful figure that has just emerged and cannot believe my ears. I am still in shock and not from the fact that they took me, but from the fact that this brunette was touching me. Even worse, I liked it and literally turned on.

As the saying goes «I'm in shit!»


	2. Unexplained attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin is a young designer who has moved to the stunning city of New York. She is being interviewed at the largest magazine publication for the position of art director. Everything would be fine, but only her new boss, Alexandria Holt, turns the world of the blonde with a sharp swoop when she begins to seduce the blue-eyed ...
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Нью-Йорк by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3696674
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "Miss Griffin, wait!" someone calls me from behind when I leave the elevator on cotton feet. I stop and turn around, watching the blonde girl run up to me.

\- "Yes?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

\- "I should have called you to tell you this news, but since you are still here, I want to inform you that you have been hired as an art director." you are late, my dear, your boss has already clearly told me this. Oh, and again remembering the brunette, all shuddered.   
\- "We are expecting you by nine tomorrow. Tell the girl at the reception and she will send you to where they will be waiting for you. Do not forget your documents, insurance policy, and more. Till tomorrow." the girl smiled sweetly and went about her business. Yes, and they don't ceremony here.

I, exhaling, trudge to the exit. How much I want coffee, I would kill now for a glass of latte. I go out and plunge into this chaos. And despite this madhouse, I feel at ease, this is my element.

Just about to get my phone and call my precious friend when I see her with two glasses. She reads my thoughts from a distance. Telepathy.

\- "You are my savior." I smile and take the glass from her hands. She grins.

\- "What would you do without me?" I roll my eyes and take a sip, sigh and smile.

\- "I don't even want to think." I looked at my wristwatch. It's still high day.   
\- "Come on, we need to change and drink ... from happiness."

\- "From happiness? What changed?" the friend raises her eyebrows inquiringly and starts to catch the yellow-bellied. (taxi)

\- "I was accepted ..." I decided not to tell her that my boss was pawing me,   
\- "Holt stopped me ... she said, the work is good and so on, and, in general, I was accepted." the mumbler is crumpled. I do not like to lie, but here it is ... How can I say? «Oh, then my boss started pawing me in the elevator, and later said that she took me, oh, and I also really liked the fact that she pawed me.» She will immediately think that I'm the kind of... Better to be silent, because I hope that this will not happen again ... Yes ?!

\- "Awesome, congratulations!" the friend rejoices, slowing down the yellow-bellied. She gets into the car and I follow.   
\- "So, today we drink. Until then, tell me how the interview went ..."

We arrived home an hour later. I changed and we strolled to our favorite bar, «Graff.» Overlapped there decently, and I really don't remember anything.

In the morning I wake up on the floor, but, thank gods, in my apartment. I lie and lie, so badly, and I feel my fumes more acutely than, probably, the rest. Lord, how sick. I lie and lie, staring at the baseboard. A minute, two, and sharply open my eyes.

\- "Your mother!" yelling and running to look for my phone. It's already eight. God, it’s good that I don’t sleep much, otherwise I would be terribly and terribly screwed up. I run to the bathroom, rinse myself in the shower, brushing my teeth at the same time. I never drink before work again.

I run out of the shower, almost twice on the turns did not sit on the twine, however, with grief in half I run to the bedroom and rummage through my clothes. What to wear? Do they have a dress code there or not? Hell, I won't risk. I put on a black skirt around the waist, tuck the white shirt inside. Light makeup and black heels. I'm spinning around the mirror, seemingly acceptable.

I stifled a little and, grabbing the documents that are in my desk, I rush into the corridor. Where is Octavia? I look in the mirror and in the reflection I notice my friend, peacefully snoring on the couch. So this time she reached the house, and then last time I had to search half of New York, and it turned out that she fell under the bar and chilled there all night. That's where I went through with her.

Okay, I look like not bad. I grab the keys and leave the apartment. I run, demolishing everything in my path. Warm outside. My head is splitting, and the squeak of cars does not give me energy. And how nauseating, God. I catch the car and, after giving the address, on the way. Lord, I'm late. If only there were no traffic jams. Lord please ...

I get out of the car and, with a quick glance at the clock, I fly into the building. I go to the reception.

\- “Good morning,” I begin, smiling sweetly,   
\- “I'm Griffin." the girl also smiles sweetly.

\- “One minute, Miss Griffin." okay, a minute than a minute. While she is looking for something there, I run my eyes around her table.

\- "Sorry, it's so embarrassing to ask you about this, but you don't have any gum or candy? It is very necessary ..." the girl probably thought that I was sick, but on the other hand, she smelled my fumes and understood without further ado why I needed it. Milo smiled.

\- "Yes of course." She reaches out with her hand to some vase and takes out a caramel. Good Lord, great.

\- "Thank you." Smiling awkwardly, I take the candy and throw it straight into my mouth. Oh, one less problem.

\- "You are expected on the twenty-seventh floor. Miss Holt's office." I almost choked on candy. Straightened up in back and, apparently, immediately turned pale on face, smiled sweetly at the girl and, grunted «thanks», trudged to the elevator. I'm dead.

I leave the elevator and plunge into this vanity. Calls; running around; flying papers. «Office chaos» in one word.

I swallow and walk past the «slaves». On the one hand, they are, on the other, a glass wall, and outside of it are offices, and in them there are probably some bosses. I go, someone bumps into me more than once, however, I only care about one thing.

\- "Miss Griffin?" I turn my head towards the blonde. She comes up to me. - "Good morning."

\- "Good." I smile timidly.

\- “Miss Holt is not here yet. Come with me." she follows forward, and I follow her. Stops near a soft sofa opposite a huge office.   
\- "Expect."

\- "Thank you." I sit down more comfortably and nervously wait. Fortunately, that Holt herself was late, because otherwise I would have been fired without even having time to get hired.

I fiddle with my fingers nervously and don't know where to go. I just now realized how scared I am. How to look into her eyes? How to deal with her? What if she starts touching me again? How should I behave? To refuse or not to oppose. What if she fires me or starts to abuse me. God, how could you get knocked up like that? All disasters undoubtedly concern me. Be sure, if a meteorite fell to the ground, then I am to blame ...

I run my gaze around the room, and my gaze clings to a familiar figure. Damn, this is her.

She walks quickly and listens to what her subordinates tell her. Puts a lock of hair behind her ear, and I realize that I keep my eyes on her. I look at her lips, which are interpreting something to that guy, and I remember how they touched my ear; on her hands that leaf through some papers, and how they touched my waist; on her eyes, which burn me instantly. My throat was dry. She's so pretty, will I be able to?

I can feel my palms getting wet from her presence in this room. I watch her explain something to her subordinates, and then, nodding, she moves on. I flinch when she casts a sidelong and calm look in my direction. It was like lightning hit me again.

She looks away and enters her office. Sits down at the table and starts leafing through something. The blonde went into her office. She went up to her and bent down to her ear, whispering something, and the brunette only continues to study the papers with an impassive face. The girl says something, and the brunette looks up at me from under her brows. I almost fell out. What a look, it made me feel something between my legs. What is she doing to me?

\- "Miss Griffin." Suddenly leaving the office, the blonde calls me. I get up.   
\- "Miss Holt is waiting for you." I nod curtly and, swallowing, trudge to the office.

I would not give up valerian now ... or something stronger. I bite the candy and, after chewing it, enter the office. The blonde doesn't enter and the door closes. The two of us in this glass office. Fortunately, it is glass, and she probably will not make any attempts to touch me. Yes?!

\- "Good morning." I mumble, with all my might pretending as if yesterday her lips did not bite my ear, and her hands did not reach under my skirt. She leans back and, again throwing one leg over the other, looks me over with a slight grin, lifting her head higher. I feel that I am now spreading, and not from the beads of sweat that are beginning to cover my body, but from her gaze, and that she is starting to turn me on. Is it even possible to do it with one glance? Lord, what to do?

\- "Good, Miss Griffin," hell, this voice and this accent is just maddening,   
\- "have a seat." She points her gaze to the chair opposite.

I sit down obediently, and in the meantime she does not stop looking at me. Oh, you have no idea what kind of stress she gives me. I am losing my mind, and the headache and nausea disappeared as if by hand. Still ... her gaze and you can chop nuts.

She silently burns me, looking straight into the eyes, and I look away, because it is unbearable. She has such an impact on me. How did it happen?

I can feel her gaze and smile on her lips. She, with another grin, begins to leaf through the papers that lie on her table.

\- "How are you, Miss Griffin? Ready to work?" She asks with a grin, continuing to look at the papers. And I swallow and try to speak as calmly as possible:

\- "Perfectly I can't wait to get started." and then I gain more determination and lean back relaxed, throwing one leg over the other, and fold my arms over my chest so that my chest bulges slightly. Why I am doing this, I don't know, but when she looks up at me from under her brows and examines my charms, I am satisfied and I admit I like it. I'm not going to be a victim ...

She sighs noisily and hardly looks away from me. Continues to scan the papers.

\- "I'm sure you will like it here," she calmly raises her greens at me and holds out a few papers,   
\- "these are contracts. Three copies. Each one needs your signature. I can give you time for you to study it, but if you trust, you can immediately sign it."

I straighten my back and move closer. I reach for the table, taking the documents from her hands, and feel my chest lightly touch the table, and the green eyes involuntarily fall there. Oh, someone fidgeted in the chair. I mentally grin. You are messing with the wrong woman, Miss Holt.

Taking the papers and leaning back in my chair, I begin to glance over the points. While I look at them, she, folding her hands in the lock, puts her head on her hands and, leaning on the table, watches me. No, it's still hard. How can you feel someone's gaze so keenly? Get crazy.

Realizing that everything suits me, I again bend forward and put the papers on the table, put signatures and move them with my fingers along the surface of the table to her. She relaxes and, erect in her back, pulls the papers towards her.

\- "Everything suits me." I begin, lifting my head up arrogantly.

\- "Perfectly." the brunette puts her signatures on the papers and puts them aside. She gets up from the table and starts walking around it slowly. But now I'm really tense. There is something pleasantly pulling in the lower abdomen, a terribly familiar feeling. Oh, my...

My throat is dry, and I, already losing my confidence, excitedly watch her approach to me.

She slides her thin fingers over the ebony of the table, continuing to look at me hungrily. Lord, my heart is pounding so loudly that I'm sure she hears it and sneaks up on her desperate knocks. The blood boils in my veins, and I feel my cheeks turn purple. Mother of God, what have I been so guilty of?

Holt walks slowly around me from behind, her hands resting on my shoulders. Oh, goose bumps ran all over my body. Oh my God…

I swallow and continue to stare directly at this table. I feel her warm fingers pulling my hair to one side, and I shudder again, feeling the warmth of her hands on my skin already blazing with fire. I squeeze my legs tighter, because I tell you for sure, I am aroused. This not normal.

Leans closer to my ear and whispers softly:

\- "Come with me, Miss Griffin, I will show you your office." and then she breaks away from me, and I sigh, mentally disappointed. I liked the way she affects me. These games of looking and touching me so turn on, and yet I see her for the second time in my life. This woman gets exactly what she wants, and if she wants me, she will most likely get ...

I get up from the chair and, taking my purse, follow it.

After passing a bunch of floor spans, we pass into the same large hall as near her office. There are fewer slaves and more offices. Each of them has a lot of designers, and right now I can see how they draw, draw and think about something. Everyone is busy with their work.

She opens an office, and it is closed, not glass, but just as huge. With huge windows overlooking the city. Everything is made of ebony, diluted with some paintings and cute flowers. Very stylish and modern. Two tables. One, apparently, is usual for any routine, and the second, near the window, is huge and filled with working equipment. Large monitors, an expensive tablet and other things that are necessary for the happiness of someone like me.

It's just the perfect work environment.

\- "Do you like it, Miss Griffin?" the brunette interrupts my admiration, standing behind my back, while I look around the office.

\- "Yes. Very cozy and atmospheric. I definitely like it." oh, those green ones. They look at me so that my legs give way.

\- "Well, settle in. Later I will send to you Luna, and she will introduce you in more detail to the course of the matter," she, spreading her crossed arms over her chest, shoves them into the pockets of her trousers, and, God, how beautiful and mysterious she is. Silence, and she continues to stare at me.

Her gaze falls first on my legs, then on my hips, and then rises to my chest and finally falls on my eyes. I don't know if she realizes or not how she bites her lip, but it turns me on terribly, and I want to bring my legs together, because everything in the lower abdomen pulls and whines so much that it is simply unbearable.

\- "Thank you." I only squeeze out, brazenly drilling her with a glance. And I'm a fast learner. I swallow, and those gazes lingered.  
She blinked, as if awakening from a dream, and, reaching out with her hand to the door handle, fleetingly said:

\- “See you later, Miss Griffin." leaves the office, and I, exhaling heavily, flop onto the nearest chair.

She drives me crazy ...


	3. Thirst for more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin is a young designer who has moved to the stunning city of New York. She is being interviewed at the largest magazine publication for the position of art director. Everything would be fine, but only her new boss, Alexandria Holt, turns the world of the blonde with a sharp swoop when she begins to seduce the blue-eyed ...
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Нью-Йорк by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3696674
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

The fifth day has already passed since I work at «New York.» To say that this is a nightmare is to say nothing. And the nightmare is not in the work itself, no! The work is beautiful. Everything is perfect, and I quickly became friends with the team. They are very talented and resourceful. The point, as you might have guessed, is in Holt. Precisely, because of this devil, I cannot sit quietly on a chair.

All I have to do is accidentally glance at her greens at the next meeting; or remember her look and how she pawed me, something starts to pulsate below. I was definitely come to terms with one thought «I want her.» I realized this recently. I have never felt anything like this for anyone, neither for a man, nor for a woman, and even more so. Does it scare me? Yes, damn it, it’s scary. It's not normal, to start from a half turn from one glance. But Lord, how I want her….

And now, I am sitting in front of her office and waiting for her to let me in. I sit and stare at her. That feeling again. Everything is aching between my legs, as soon as I think how her soft and very hot lips are whispering all sorts of liberties in my ear and nibbling at him. Like the hands that are now sorting through another pile of paper, would caress me. Lord, because of this brunette my thoughts became very depraved. I do not recognize myself ...

Today I put on an open-neck shirt and short skirt again. I want to feel her gaze on me. Yesterday I was swept by a wave of the most disgusting feeling in the world, a feeling of jealousy. Then I was horrified in earnest. How can you be jealous of a person you know for a week? And God, we didn't really talk, and I'm already ready to make a scene.

_«In general, the fact is that I was leaving my office, heading to the first floor to the buffet, and while I was walking past my team, which was working very hard on a new project, I came across Her. I sincerely hope my face has portrayed nothing but dispassion. Because when I saw that she was bending over one of my employees, her name seems to be Kate, but it is not so important. In general, I saw her whispering something in her ear, and she, like a fifteen-year-old virgin, smiled and nodded in embarrassment. I would have endured it, she says little to her, but then the hands of the brunette began to lift her skirt, and then a wave of this terrible feeling swept over me. I just swallowed and began to open the door to get out, but as I opened it in slow motion, green eyes were impassive and raised to me. Our gazes met, and I swear if anyone stood between us, they would be knocked off their feet. She looked at me in such a way that her mouth became so dry and her chest hurt.»_

_«Don't think. Not that I fell in love and so on. It's just that some kind of possessiveness and selfishness awakens in me, and this is expressed by the fact that I want these greens to look only at me, and these warm hands caressed and touched only me too. I don't know if this is normal or not, but I want her to look at me always. It's selfish, but I can't help myself, this woman is driving me crazy ...»_

I feel like I'm being shocked when I noticed the green-eyed woman looking through the thick glass at me and urging my finger to go to her. The time has come. I swallowed and, getting up from this soft ottoman, trudged to her office.

I go to her office, as always, on cotton feet. This has been going on for a week. What I'm afraid of, I don't know. Or maybe I'm not afraid, but looking forward to it? Maybe I'm waiting for decisive action from her? Or I can't wait? I don’t lose hope, I want it so badly that I’m ready to risk my job just to fuck it. Obscene thoughts envelop me again, but how can you think sensibly when She is looking at you?

I can feel my skin starting to glow again; hands to sweat; and throbbing between the legs. Well, it’s like I’m getting into some of her energy field, where one sexual energy hovers and completely sucks in victims like me. I'm sure she's not the first, and hardly the last. I should be offended by this, but I don't care. The only thing I can think about being with this obstinate is how her fingers ...

\- "Miss Griffin, are you not feeling well?" a beautiful voice with an accent pulls me out of my vulgar fantasies. I almost choked on air. I feel that I am filled with paint even more than it was before.

I smiled shyly and, swallowing, closed the door. I can feel her studying gaze on my back and a barely noticeable smirk on the lips. Damn it, just not to break loose and jump on her. Just one moment and I'm going to enjoy it. One moment. One step and I will get what I want. An end to my torment. How I wish it, Lord.

\- “Everything's fine, Miss Holt." I just squeeze out, mentally scolding myself for being such a rag. Perhaps I would have jumped on her if her office were not transparent like air. Let's assume that this is the main reason why I still haven't saddled a brunette. Let me comfort myself so, and not think that I am too weak in spirit.

\- "Glad to hear," a sweet smile illuminates her beautiful face, and in the lower abdomen, as if on command, everything begins to whine. What is it? I only silently trudge to the chair opposite her and sit my butt on it, throwing one leg over the other, thereby opening my bare legs. Knight's move, bitch.  
\- "How is your project progressing?"

What in the hell the project? I can't even think about him normally, just about how you fuck me on this table and not only ...

\- "Everything is fine. The idea is already ready, and the day after tomorrow models will arrive for a photo shoot. Everything will be ready by the end of next week." oh, what a fine fellow I am. A master to withstand something like that. And by something like that, I mean her greedy and studying look that barely wanders on my breasts and legs, which she hardly sees and yet does not stop literally fucking me with her eyes. These thoughts make me start like a tractor ...

\- "Great news." only she says, reluctantly shifting her gaze to the papers that lie dead on her table. I begin to fidget in the chair, as if involuntarily adjusting the collar of my shirt and my chest, which just strives to jump out of this awfully uncomfortable bra.

While I fiddle with my breasts, she looks up at me, and imagine what my surprise was when she began to look at me shamelessly. No, it has always been that way, but now ... Now she put the papers on the table and, folding her hands on the table, began to look at me without taking her eyes off. No embarrassment. As if she had already seen me naked, and in general, my body belongs only to her. She slides green at first over my eyes and, sinking lower, clings to my chest. Looks and looks. She knows that I will not be able to argue with her, and skillfully uses it. Or she knows I like it. And worst of all, if she knows that I want her. But if she knows that, than why she will not end my torment?Or it gives her some kind of pleasure. See me flowing over it and I can't control it.

\- "Absolutely." defiantly raise my chin and look at her green. Oh, if I hadn't been sitting, I would have fallen to the floor like a log long ago. She looks at me like that, she won't even blink an eye. How can she control her emotions? I can't even understand if she wants me or not? What does she want from me, Lord. It's impossible.  
\- "I heard there will be a party to celebrate the opening of the new speaker soon?" I translate the topic, just so as not to think about her naked.

\- “Yes,” blinking, she starts digging through her papers again,  
\- “Wednesday. There will be a wonderful celebration." I see how she hesitated slightly. This is the first time I've seen this and I swear that it turns on much more than her dispassion. She is clearly thinking about something now, and this uncertainty somehow fascinates me. Right in front of my eyes, I see her other side, which I bet no one in this building has seen.  
\- "Will you be there, Miss Griffin?" this is what made my heart beat like crazy all these fifteen seconds of her withdrawal. Lord, I think I misheard. Although it seems to me that it is just common courtesy on her part, to invite the art director of her company to the party for the opening of the new column. Most likely, nothing personal, and there is no hint of her interest, I just technically have to be there. Although, dreaming is not harmful.

\- "I'd love to." I smile sweetly at her and swear that I see relief in her eyes. Was she afraid that I would refuse? She wants me there. Lord, I cannot wish for more yet.  
\- "I can go?" I don’t know why I blurted it out, because I don’t want to leave, but I already have no strength to spread over it. I stayed with her for two minutes at most, but I can no longer look at her. It's too hard.

\- "Yes of course." and again «Miss Commander» returns. She, giving me a fleeting glance, again continues to leaf through these damn papers. How I want to feel her. It is so unbearable. It is unbearable to doubly think that perhaps I will never again feel her hot breath on my skin and warm hands on my waist and not only ...

\- “Have a nice evening, Miss Holt." I throw, without turning around, and leave the office, feeling with my whole body already such a familiar look on myself ...

*****

\- "Look what I have ..." the friend rejoices joyfully, trudging towards me with a bottle of white wine. What i need after another day of staring with the owner of green eyes.

She plops down on my bed and puts down the glasses on the second try.

\- "Brilliant." I smile, watching as my friend pours the drink into glasses.  
\- "Only you know what I need to relax ..."

\- "Sex?" She grins. It was a joke, but for her, for me, it was true. Yes, I need sex. And even a glass of favorite wine will not drown it.  
\- "Your favorite. Have a drink and relax. The party will surely be longing. And after being there for an hour at most, you will dump home and we will go to party ..." oh, friend, you would know that there will be longing, maybe for others, but just not for me, because She will be there. Her mere presence, and I'm not bored at all. Your plan sounds encouraging, but something tells me that I will not be bored at all and I will stay there longer. Maybe not for the sake of fucking Her, but for the sake of just looking at her and feeling her gaze on myrself again. What is such a feeling called in Our world? Love? God forbid. I don't want to fall in love with her. For complete happiness, this just not enough ...

\- “You’re thinking just about that,” I just smile, screwing up my eyes and looking at her brown. She laughs and takes a sip of her drink.  
\- "You have day off tomorrow?"

\- "No, I'm going to Boston." the friend sighs and carefully puts the glass on the bed, and then turns over onto her back. She looks at the ceiling and thinks about something.

\- "To Boston? What for?" I wonder, lying on my stomach on the bed and looking into her brown.

\- "I need to get some documents and so on. Round trip for the day." she smiles and reaches for the glass.  
\- "While you come from the party, I'll come back, and we'll go for a walk. You really need to relax, friend..."

I know this ...

*****

\- “You look great, Clarke." someone's familiar voice is heard. I turn my head to the side and see Michael. Great guy. Brown-haired with gray eyes, light stubble and a beautiful body. The perfect man, but why don't I want him? Why can't I think of him the way I think of Her? Before meeting her, I would spilled myself over someone like him. And now... what now? Now my thoughts are entirely about Her.

\- "Thanks, you too." I smile at him sweetly. Always had a soft spot for men in black tuxedos.  
\- "And here it is not as boring as it was intended, right?" He smiles charmingly and, dropping his head, looks down, and then back at me.

\- "Perhaps you brightened up this evening," well, look, how cute he is, Lord, some kind of playboy, but does not cause these feelings at all, which She causes.  
\- "and brighten it up further if you dance with me." he smiles again, and cute dimples appear on his courageous face. He is perfect, and I'm a fool to thinking about her. He holds out his hand to me, and I take it with a smile.

\- "With pleasure." he gently hugs me around the waist and leads me to the dance floor, where pleasant music is already pouring into everything. A slow dance with a beautiful man should cause me a kind of jubilation and happiness, and that would be, if not for one «but.» And by this «but,» I mean the owner of green eyes and a beautiful accent.

As my head rests on Michael's strong shoulder, my gaze now and then meets the hungry green. And, oh, how everything below begins to pulsate from one of her studying eyes. She just stands and sips a glass of some drink. They say something to her, and she looks at me eagerly. There is not even that typical half-smile on her face, only an empty and even slightly angry look. What's wrong?

I swallow and try not to look at her. I smile at some phrases of the brown-haired man, and mentally think about her. So the whole dance lasted, and we returned to the starting position, that is, to the bar.

\- "Oh, I have to leave," the brown-haired man says guiltily, looking at the glowing phone display,  
\- "is it okay?"

\- "No, what are you, everything is all right." I try to smile as sincerely as possible, and he, nodding, disappears into the crowd.

Having ordered another drink, I leaned my hands on the counter and boredly watch the bartender who continually throws the container with the drink up and down and so infinitely many that I even start to feel nauseous.

The music is already playing merry. Everyone is laughing and talking about something. Someone even squeezed in the corner and are engaged in very obscene things, they should probably hide until everyone saw the continuation of the process, and in the morning they were not mortally ashamed.

I was about to finish my drink, when a familiar wave of pleasant goosebumps went over me. Goosebumps from the touch of the desired hands. Standing with my back to her, I still feel that it is she, because only to her my body reacts like that.

I don't turn around, I just close my eyes and literally see with my body. I sharply feel her fingers on my open back, and how they slowly and tantalizingly move along the vertebrae and below; I feel how she pressed me more tightly to the counter with her body, I feel the heat of her body, and how nice it is to feel her with her whole body; and most of all I feel her already choppy breathing near my neck. I can feel her nose into my hair and she freeze, as if trying to hear the beating of my frantic heart.

How nice ... I don't want this to end. I don't want to say anything and I don't want her to say anything, I just want to feel her.

I feel how she slides her thin fingers along my neck and gently pulls my hair to the side, opening neck access. I shudder at the slightest touch of her. I flinch even more when I feel warm lips on my skin. I feel this sweet kiss on my neck, and her sharp teeth, which must have left a crimson mark reminding of Her ...


	4. I'm screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin is a young designer who has moved to the stunning city of New York. She is being interviewed at the largest magazine publication for the position of art director. Everything would be fine, but only her new boss, Alexandria Holt, turns the world of the blonde with a sharp swoop when she begins to seduce the blue-eyed ...
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Нью-Йорк by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3696674
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

I can feel the warm rays of the sun that visibly touch me through the huge windows. I close my eyes and immerse myself in my thoughts and memories of the last evening. I barely touch my neck with trembling fingers and remember her kiss; I slowly move my hand lower, touching my shoulder, remembering her hot lips and sharp teeth on my body. I remember her rough and at the same time gentle touch, and I just can’t contain the surging excitement. She drives me crazy and it's out of control ...

Now I sit in my office and think only of Her. About how yesterday she played with me again, and then she just left. What does she want? This is so unbearable that soon the last drop of my patience will expire, and then it will not seem enough. In the meantime ... in the meantime, I'm ready to be patient.

In fifteen minutes, there will be a meeting and I have to be there. I shudder at the mere thought that she will be there. I just hope that she doesn't decide to throw something out, for which I have to blush. But in any case, I'm not going to go there unarmed ...

Today, I decided to wear a knee-length beige bodycon dress, with closed shoulders, just to cover up the hickey that she left me. I am so angry with her and want to, that I just can't find a place for myself. This is a terrible feeling, which I hope to lose quickly, I just have to fuck her ... or she me ...

Perhaps if she fucks me, then I will be satisfied and there will be no more this mad desire. These depraved thoughts and eternal excitement next to her. And so it will be. I will assure myself of this ...

*****

\- "Good day everyone!" The gray-haired man smiles, entering the conference room and placing his papers on the table. Well, a conference about the first launch of a new column on the topic «Art» will begin soon.

While everyone is whispering among themselves and discussing something, I was sitting at the table, leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest and throwing one leg over the other. My favorite sitting position. I feel so much more confident, and the excitement is easier to control when you are gazed with green eyes.

Speaking of green eyes. Making my face as if nothing had happened, I began to look around the room, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that She entered the hall. Here is the time to squeeze my legs tighter and clench teeth tighter, just to survive this tension.

\- "Good day!" surprisingly warmly she says, smiling at the audience and they in unison answered her in kind. Probably most of those present have no idea what a bitch she is. She is of course strict, but they love and respect her. I see. She is a leader to them and they know they can rely on her. She really inspires confidence, and still, that doesn't change the fact that she's still a bitch.

After standing still for a moment at the door, she walked further, going around the table, glancing at me with a snide glance, forcing me to squeeze my legs even tighter. I would have survived this conference in spite of it, but there is one huge «but.» And it is expressed in the fact that the owner of green eyes, going around the table, came up to me and elegantly, as if nothing had happened, sat down next to me in the next chair. And here it is, I am overcome by jitters and throbbing pain between my legs. It's too unbearable. How did I deserve this all? With what?!

\- “Beautiful dress, Miss Griffin." She begins, looking straight ahead, watching the hustling employees. I, like her, look in front of me, but I can clearly feel her typical half-smile on her lips. Here is the devil. How I want to shut up this dirty mouth with my ...

\- "Thank you, Miss Holt," I answer calmly,   
\- “I chose him with great trepidation. It perfectly hides unwanted marks on the body." I can feel a small laugh escaping from her lips. Here is a bitch.

She decided to play with me, well, she ran into it. I will bring You to the point that you want to pounce on me and fuck me properly ...

The conference began and we no longer spoke about a word. The second hour of this boredom has already passed, and I probably would have already died from this, but only her presence nearby does not allow me to do this.

I feel her eyes on me and the pulsation intensifies, and I already want to run out of here and satisfy myself.

Swallowing, I decide to turn my head in her direction, and who would doubt that I would catch her eye on me. Now her green eyes are not looking at my feet, but in my eyes. And oh, I can swear she started up as well as me. Her once green, became darker than the night. Horny bitch.

Such a moment should not be missed, and therefore, it is time to act.

I put on a passionate face and at the same time calm, I put on my sexiest half-smile, and imagine how much arrogance I have, but I start to look at her with all this. First I glance at her green ones, and then I lift my chin up proudly, but slowly lowering my gaze to her chest, and here you go! The bitch fidgeted in the chair and even tensed, and her beautiful face no longer illuminates this impudent smile, now she greedily absorbs me with her eyes.

Well, and therefore I continue my plan. Knowing that now she is looking at me, I begin to slide with one hand to my feet, and so that the others do not even pay attention to it, but she, has already fidgeted, and continuously continues to follow my hand, and I stare at her. It really is fun.

I slide my fingers along the waist, and then reach my bare legs, and notice how her eyes continue to be covered with a dark veil of excitement. She wants me no less. I see.

Mentally grinning, I continue my actions, sliding my hand further. I reach the edge of the dress and move it slightly, so that the underwear underneath is already visible, and I swear I almost finished when I saw her staring at my thighs, and then bit her lip, so much so that I lost my mind in edge.

\- "That's all. Thank you for listening, we will return to the discussion in exactly one week. Everybody's Free." interrupts our fucking eyes, a gray-haired man. Damn it, how is he on time, otherwise it would be crap.

The brunette blinked and swallowed, looked straight ahead and sat for a second, stood up and without even giving me a look, hurried to leave the hall. Well, and I ... what about me? I am more than happy, despite the fact that I almost died a couple of times from intense excitement. Everything pulsates between my legs so that when I got to my feet, I almost fell back.

Pulling myself together, I hastened to retreat from here. The day was a success, you won’t say anything ...

*****

The next day, I got up as usual, trudged into the shower, with a strange feeling. I rarely have such a feeling, but if it does, then something is sure to happen. The last time that happened was when I was on my way to an interview at New York. Well, you yourself know what happened then. Here is my gut, and the one below the navel is very aching. Still, to withstand all this so much... there is simply no strength. How long it will take, I don't know. But I'm not going to endure for a long time. Either I'll fuck this bitch, or I'll tell her to her face to stop this mockery if she doesn't want me. Oh no... she wants me, and I think the first option is much more realistic than the second. Well, okay, we'll see who will win...

After getting out of the shower, I put on tight black trousers, tucking them in a loose white T-shirt, and topped it off with a black jacket and heels. A little modesty doesn't hurt.

\- "Hi Clarke." I smile, approaching friendly Michael. It's good that this wonderful man works in my department. I can't help smiling and sit down on the edge of his desk.

\- “Hi,” I glance at his monitor,   
\- "great idea." he smiles that his dimples fascinate me again, and yet it's not that. What a fool I am.

\- “I’m thinking, to make it here already, but here it is wider, and here a photograph…” he begins to explain, pointing to the display area with his finger. I watch him closely, getting off the table and standing next to the brown-haired man, pondering his idea.

I agree with his idea and suggest something else. To which he nods approvingly, and gasps when a new idea flies into his head. We immediately ponder it and smile at each other when we reach a common agreement. The project is almost ready. Excellent.

\- "Miss Griffin," I hear an outrageously familiar voice and sigh,   
\- "may I have you?" I hear unkind notes in her voice, and a usual mine plays on her face. Damn her. Michael and I, as if on cue, tore our gazes away from each other and threw them on a brunette who was standing chud further away from us with some man and woman.

\- “Of course, Miss Holt." I filter through my teeth, throwing a guilty look at Michael. He just smiled timidly, and I sighed again and went up to them.

\- “Miss Griffin" I just flow when she calls me that with her sexy accent   
\- "it's Mr. Colt and Mrs. Colt."

\- "Very nice." I smile sweetly at them and shake each hand, the brunette, with her arms crossed over her chest, gives me the same impassive look.

\- “Mrs and Mr Colt, our customers. They would like to order the article in a new column, under your direction and preferably execution." I raise my eyebrows in surprise and look into the green, she just smirks slightly, watching my confusion.

\- "We have seen your work and must admit we have not seen anything like it. You are very talented, Miss Griffin. We will be glad to cooperate with you in the future." confirms the words of a brunette, an elderly woman. I just swallow and literally stand in a stupor.

I don't know how long I stand like that, but Holt's warm hand pulls me out of this state when she touches my hand, which weighs weightlessly along my waist. I blink, and throwing a fleeting glance at her green, I appeal to the customers:

\- "I would love to," begin and notice the relief on their faces and with my whole body I feel the relaxation of the brunette, who immediately removed her hand from mine, causing me displeasure,   
\- "I am very happy that you chose me. Then, perhaps, we will discuss this in my office."

\- "Great idea." the man nods shortly.

\- "Come in here and settle down," I open the door to my office and indicate to them to go inside,   
\- "I will come right now."

I closed the door and did not have time to turn around, as a brunette stands in front of me, all in the same position of the Commander. Angry. But why?

\- "What?" I exhale wearily, looking at the green opposite. She continues to look at me in silence. Her studying gaze frankly burns me through and falls on my chest. Well, I'm starting up again. My ribcage is already heaving a little, and my pupils are running nervously.

I tilt my head to the side, and after looking up at her, I don't know why, but I reached out with my hand to hers. She froze, and does not even move, only her gaze observes the actions of my hand. I touch her timidly and God, how nice it is. It's nice to feel her warmth and in general to touch her. This is so open that I am still surprised that the entire department is not staring at Us.

I step forward and am already a couple of inches from her face, but she abruptly opens her arms and steps away from me, retreats away, forcing me to sigh heavily and walk into the office. Though it is not for long, but still, it will make me forget about her even for a moment.

What I love about my office is that it is not made of glass, which means that I can always get a little privacy from prying eyes, and I can’t wait to finish with the customers, and finally get a little privacy...

Evening. After seeing the customers off, I trudge back to the building and head to my office. I get into the elevator and just stare blankly at the dial. I'm so tired that I just want to flop down on the bed or even on a chair and just fall asleep. I sigh and the elevator doors open.

As I walk to the office, I glance around the department in passing. Almost everyone went home, and only the hard workers are still working on something. I smile. I open the office, enter and freeze ...

What ... I swallow hard and, with almost shaking hands, I close the office door. My mouth became so dry, and my legs were becoming cottony out of habit.

I stand at the door and watch her sit in my chair. Let her sit with her back to me, but I can recognize her from a thousand. Your mother ...

\- "Miss Holt?" I begin hesitantly, clearing my throat. I feel how she grinned, and then turned in the chair to face me. She sits like a queen, her legs crossed and looking at me outrageously eagerly. I can feel the soil sinking from under my feet ...

\- “Miss Griffin,” she begins with a snide grin. Lord, from her voice alone, I'm already excited. Wrong, damn it, how wrong ...   
\- "I'm tired of waiting for you." she gracefully gets up from the chair and slowly begins to approach me, and I, like a cowardly rabbit, step back, but I understand that there is nowhere, when my back, after the very first step, rests against the door. Your mother ...   
\- "What's wrong with you, Miss Griffin?" mock anxiety, thereby causing me anger and at the same time a new wave of excitement. How it turns me on. Damn her ...

\- "What brings you to me, Miss Holt?" I translate the topic, pretending that I do not understand at all what she wants from me. Oh, how I burn, feeling the warmth of her body; her already passionate gaze, which burns right through me. I feel myself turning crimson from being so close to her.

\- “You know, Miss Griffin,” she begins, lowering her gaze to my heavily heaving chest,   
\- “I think you perfectly understand why I’m here ..."

And then I freeze and do not breathe at all when her eyes flashed into mine again, and her hand began to unbutton the unfortunate two buttons of my jacket.

My heart is beating like crazy, but with such force that it seems to pierce my ribs.

I gasp for air and look down, watching her dexterous hands rid me of the thing I don't need now.

Oh my God ... a trillion nerve impulses pass through my body, from every touch of her. Every time she touches her hands to my hot skin, I just die for a moment. It's so nice and unusual. I've never felt anything like this before. It scares and turns on ...

There are absolutely no emotions on her face, although all the same anger is present and begins to be clearly visible and I understand that I am right when she abruptly takes me by the face with one hand and squeezes my cheeks so that my lips involuntarily depict the letter «o», then turns my face sideways and I squeeze out the first moan when I feel her hot lips on my neck.

How nice it is, Lord ... I breathe heavily and, closing my eyes, completely surrender to her. Feel her hot tongue leaving a damp path along the throbbing vein; I feel how her sharp teeth roughly bite the skin, and after hot lips, gently lick the bite site.

My legs give way, I can hardly stand, but fortunately, she pressed me close to the door so that it is hardly possible to fall. Everything pulsates between the legs so much that it is simply unbearable. How I want her ...

I suck in air noisily as her hands penetrate under my shirt and begin to squeeze my chest, so hard that I can't help but emit a drawn-out groan. I breathe heavily and already almost faint from the overwhelming feeling of excitement and from the way her tongue caresses my ear. How tenderly she bites him and breathes inconsistently into my neck; how her hand slips out from under the shirt and begins to caress me through the fabric of my trousers, pressing harder, which is why she gets my stifled groan. Smirks, I feel it on my skin.

After giving me another sweet kiss on the neck, she pulls away from me, but only for a moment. Just for a moment, and then abruptly takes me by the shoulder and turns to face the door, pressing against my back more tightly. Damn, how does this turn me on, Lord ...

\- “I didn't want this, Griffin,” she begins to whisper in a hoarse bass near my ear, pouring hot breath,   
\- “I thought I'd let you go and everything would be fine, but you...” she presses me harder against the door and already literally hisses near my ear, at the same time Pulling my hair to one side, opening a view of my face, which I turned in her direction, and now I already feel her choppy breathing on my cheek, from which my legs give way again, and goose bumps run all over my body, forced me.   
\- "Your games and innocent movements turn me on a lot ..." oh, I rejoice inwardly, hearing what I dreamed of hearing.

I breathe heavily and close my eyes, feeling her hand begin to slide over my stomach. I flinch as she slowly begins to penetrate my pants. My God, my heart is beating at my temples; the blood rushes through my veins with such force that I literally start to blush and feel beads of sweat appear on my skin already blazing with fire. I'm on fire ...

\- "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you," in a hoarse voice, she continues to hiss to me somewhere in the ear area, which is why the lower abdomen, as if it gave off something,   
\- "I wanted this every time I saw you and you know, what?" in a lowered bass whispers right into the corners of my lips that I involuntarily spread over the door,   
\- "... you too."

I gasp when, with these words, she abruptly presses on the clitoris through the fabric of my panties, I'm just going to be torn apart from excitement, I can't stand it anymore. I squeeze out a moan filled with a plea that she does not pull, and as if hearing my thoughts, she continues to whisper into the corner of my lips.

\- "Tell me, do you want this?" she kisses me in the ear, and with her hand, in a circular motion, caresses me there, which makes me breathe hoarsely, and literally close my eyes with pleasure. With her other hand, she grabbed my hand and holds it so that I do not interfere, but God, I'm not even going to.   
\- “If you don’t want to…” she nuzzles into the back of my head, and continues to whisper,   
\- “then I can stop… but I know that you want this, because…” she gently bites my cheek, and noisily inhales the smell, and after whispers:   
\- "you are very wet ..."

I close my eyes again and bite my lip forcibly as her hand slides into my panties. How acutely I feel her touch. It’s like she’s sending electrical shocks all over my body. As if, as soon as she touches me, all the nerve endings become hypersensitive, and I feel it so sharply that it is simply impossible...

With her fingers, she pushes the already wet folds, and continues to tease me. I breathe noisily somewhere in weightlessness, and she continues:

\- "Should I stop?" I swallow. My throat is dry, I can't say anything. I will regret it, I know, but now I am so powerless in front of her and my God, I want her so badly that I have nothing to do but say:

\- “Don't stop…” I whisper almost whimpering, and then freeze with my mouth wide open when I feel her fingers enter me.

God... how good... I feel so whole. I can hardly restrain moans, close my eyes again and bite my lips in blood, just not to moan, oh, but how good it is.

She moves so intensely; quickly and roughly, entering me completely. She releases mine hand with her other hand, and lifts her hand higher, to my face and closes my mouth, continuing to breathe intermittently into my ear, making the jerks more and more rough.

I gasp into her hand again when she, with her knee, makes me spread my legs wider, and then adds one more finger, and I already begin to suck her palm and feel her soft moan near my ear.

She squeezes my cheeks again, and then pushes her fingers into my mouth, and I moan in satisfaction, sliding my wet tongue over them, which is why I feel her dark and bottomless gaze on me. She kisses me on the shoulder, and slows down her movements, not giving me a release.

Slowly enters and slowly exits and I feel how humid there. How good, but I want more ...

I continue to suck on her finger, and she again begins to fuck me with ragged movements, which is why I just choke, barely letting out moans. My breathing quickened and I feel that I am close to release.

\- "Hush... hush..." she whispers in a languid bass in my ear and again closes my mouth. From her words, I can feel the muscles contract and I reach orgasm, and my body literally went limp in her arms.

She removes her hand from my mouth, and I, eyes still closed, catch my breath. I feel empty again as she walked out of me. It was incredible. So rough and so tender. So nice ...

I still stand facing the door, but I feel her back away from me, and then I hear a satisfied moan, and I open my eyes, sideways watching as she plunges the fingers she just fucked me with into her mouth, and I swear, I am again excited by this sight. How beautiful she is and what a bitch she is.

I close my eyes again and try to catch my breath, but out of the corner of my ear I hear her doing something. One moment, then a second, and then I feel how she again came up to me from the back. I feel her hand slip under my shirt and she squeezes my chest while kissing the back of my head. I feel something biting in my bra, and I look down there.

My eyes widen when I pull out a piece of paper. I step back from the door and stagger back, unfolding paper. I grin inwardly at the address. I flop on the nearest chair.

\- "You can stop by if you suddenly want to repeat ..." and with that grin, she opens the door and leaves the office. And on my face, a silly smile spreads.

I'm screwed…


	5. Nothing more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin is a young designer who has moved to the stunning city of New York. She is being interviewed at the largest magazine publication for the position of art director. Everything would be fine, but only her new boss, Alexandria Holt, turns the world of the blonde with a sharp swoop when she begins to seduce the blue-eyed ...
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Нью-Йорк by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3696674
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "Are we going to the club today?" asks the friend, taking a sip of latte. I raised my eyebrows thoughtfully to the sky, pondering everything.

\- "I don't know yet. I have so many things to do now..." I answer guiltily and sit down on the first bench I come across. Lord, it's hot outside, and we still drink coffee. The ward of the mind, you will not say anything.

\- "Princess, when did you start working there, you and I almost never go anywhere," my friend paused, looking down at me, and after sighing she sat down next to me, - "you are hiding something from me ..." my friend narrowed her eyes suspiciously, which is why I almost fell into a sediment, immediately remembering the reason for all this.

\- "Come on, nonsense... an ordinary blockage and no more..." I mumble and immediately give myself away. Octavia knows me too well. Crap.

\- “You're lying,” she grins maliciously and sits down more comfortably, glaring at me,   
\- “tell me. You know that I will not lag behind." and it is true. 

Hell, but how can I tell her about this? «Oh, Octavia, this is the point that I, well, generally fell for my boss, and yesterday we fucked in my office, and blah blah ...». She's going to go crazy ... if not worse ...

\- "Well, I'm not sure you should know this ..." The attempt was unsuccessful, judging by her rolled eyes and a trifling sigh. It didn't work. I sigh and clear my throat, take a sip of my latte, and begin,   
\- "Remember Holt?"

\- "Your boss, of course!" rolls her eyes again and continues to listen carefully, burning me to holes.

\- "Well, so ..." I bite my lip, and look anywhere, but not in her brown,   
\- "we are with her you know that..." shrugging my shoulders and gesturing with my eyes, I answer as if I messed up. My friend raises her eyebrows and does not quite understand what I mean, or understands, but refuses to accept. And I can't even tell her about it directly.

\- "What do you mean?" asks again, and for a moment looking into my guilty eyes and probably reddened cheeks, gasps and puts her hand to her mouth,   
\- "your mother... " pokes her finger at me and to her mouth again. I feel like I'm precipitating   
\- "are you a lesbian?" I roll my eyes.

\- "Fool? No, of course," I interrupt her at the root, and add more calmly,   
\- "bisexual is most likely ..."

\- "Lord," a friend, oddly enough, begins to laugh,   
\- "I'm in shock. You know, when I said that you need sex, I didn't mean the girl ..."

\- "Well, maybe that's enough ..." I sigh and roll my eyes.

\- "Sorry, it's just a shock ..." a friend calmed down a little, and saddled a sip, continued her interrogation, - "and?"

\- "What and?" I raise my eyebrows, although I know perfectly well what she wants from me.

\- "You know what," a friend smirks,   
\- "how it was?"

\- “I don’t want to talk about it…” I blush like a cancer.

\- "Is everything so bad?" makes a feigned guilty look.

\- "Quite the opposite. It was too hot ..." I smile like a fool and get up from the bench and walk on.

\- "Is she good? Yes?" laughs a friend, catching up with me.

\- "I would say," I scratch my lower lip thoughtfully and, with a smirk, sparkle at my friend's eyes,   
\- "perfect ..."

*****

I never thought I'd hate the weekend. For two days, I did not see Her, and everything starts to hurt me without a dose of her looks and touches. Here's the same got stuck.

I sit with a huge cup of coffee on the couch, wrapping myself in a blanket and remember that evening. Oh, the whole body is covered with pleasant goosebumps as soon as I remember what she did to me. How nice it was; rough; hot; and damn exciting.

I reach for the table for the hundredth time, and taking this unfortunate piece of paper, I twirl it in my hands, rereading the address a thousand times. I don't even need to reread it, I already know it by heart.

I want her so much, and I know that I can get what I want, I just need to go to the specified address, but something keeps me going. It is too early.

I sigh. I look at the wall clock and it's only evening. I need to get through this day, and tomorrow I will see her. With these thoughts, I put the cup on the table, wrapped myself up to my ears in a blanket, and fell asleep.

\- "Fuck, Clarke, get up," someone pushes me, and frankly causes irritation, I sleepily hum into the pillow,   
\- "you will be late!"

I lie and lie, and only a minute later it reaches me. I overslept. I widen my eyes, jump up and run to the shower.

\- "You don't have to hurry, for sure your boss will forgive you ... or punish you in a very pleasant way ..." one can hear from the kitchen the satisfied tone of a friend and her laugh. Such a goat ...

\- "Shut up ..." I jokingly shout from the shower, and I myself smile from the top of my mouth ...

\- “Good morning, Miss Griffin,” I hear a pleasant accent in my ear, - “how did you spend your weekend?" oh, her mockery will never stop. I smile and look at the elevator dial. How I missed the warmth of her body and the hot breath on the skin.

\- “Good, Miss Holt,” I begin calmly but barely holding back a smile on my face, - “I had a wonderful time. There was something to think about and all that ..."

\- "And what were you thinking about?" she whispers to me somewhere near my ear, and does not seem to pay attention to the employees present in the elevator, although in truth, they deeply do not care about us,   
\- "Mmm?" she whispers in my ear, and I feel her fingers sliding down my back and lower, stopping at the tailbone, causing a thousand-volt discharge throughout my body. How does she turn me on, my God ...

\- “See you at the meeting, Miss Holt." I say with a grin as the elevator doors swing open on my floor, and I retreat away, but acutely aware of the predatory grin on her lips.

*****

\- "So, I welcome everyone. How did you spend the weekend? I hope it's good, because this week will be very difficult for Us. Or rather, at Miss Griffin's department responsible for the graphic design of the column." the man begins, preparing the equipment for the presentation. I sigh and look for Her. Damn, she sat on the other end of the table. Damn it. I don't even know if this is good or bad ...

While the man tells us the plan for the whole week, I listen to him with one ear, mentally, completely in her. I just physically can't take my eyes off her. Damn beautiful, my God! I really want her ...

My mouth dries up when I watch her habits: how she casts a calm glance at the man, and as if feeling my devouring, at me; how she involuntarily bites her lip, which is why the lower abdomen sharply gives off something pleasant that you have to squeeze your legs tighter; how these long and warm fingers masterly tap on the table surface. Oh, damn her ...

And then again, she flashed her eyes at me, and began to look openly, making me fidget in my chair. I involuntarily licked my lips, something in my stomach began to sing when she smiled, and such a smile that I had never seen on her lips. Damn, I'm horny. Again.

This fucking with eyes begins again, well, as long as possible. I am ready to simply explode from the overwhelming excitement. Outrageously perfect ...

After probably not a single hour, I don't know, because all this time I stared at the brunette, the meeting ended. Someone is discussing something; someone has already hurried to leave; and someone I, who lazily picks up butt from the chair, and collects the papers in a folder.

I glance at her and catch her eyes on me. She smirks, folding the papers, and then I almost lost my balance when she winked at me and again grinning at my probably stupid reaction, hurried to leave the office, and I actually forgot what I was doing before. When can I get used to Her and her quirks? «Probably never,» my inner voice sounded in my head. And I completely agree with him ...

In general, the rest of the day i didn't see her. And in truth, it was crazy. Almost all day, I sat in my office and only had time to discuss the details of the project with the staff. It distracted me at least a little.

Sometimes I corresponded with Octavia, who has a day off. Then she just threw her feet on the table and began to throw the wads of paper into the trash can. Then, sighing, she laid her head on the table, and began to look out the huge windows of the office and at the beautiful view of the city opening up. How beautiful it is. So quietly and calmly, but then she again pops up in my head ...

What is it?! Is it okay to think about Her all the time? I wonder if she thinks about me? Probably not... I sigh and lean back in my chair, again plunging into my thoughts ...

Finally evening. It got dark, and it was already ten minutes to nine. Time to go home. I got up lazily and began to put my junk in my purse. And then, I come across this piece. I snort and shove it furiously back into my purse. Your mother ...

*****

\- "Miss Griffin?" She grins, leaning against the door frame and looking at me hungrily. Every time she glances over any part of my body, it is as if there is someone who touches me with lightning. Unbearable and how turns on.   
\- "What a surprise…"

\- “I don’t think this is a surprise to you, Miss Holt." I parry and impudently looking up at her, mentally admiring how sexy she is in this silk robe. The brunette just smiles with the corner of her lips, to which I swallow and insolently slip into her luxurious apartment.

She closes the doors and, leaning against them, began to examine me. I, in turn, casually walked around the apartment. It's just incredible here. So cozy and beautiful. It's dark outside the window, the apartment is light and there is a lot of space. Everything is lit and the renovation is very modern. Moreover, there is a fireplace. Perfectly.

\- “Miss Griffin…” she begins as I cut her off sharply, rolling my eyes and sighing.

\- “Lexa,” I think to myself. It was necessary to gain so much confidence to call her by name and I obviously hurried, noticing how her eyebrows went up in surprise. Well, I screwed up, so it's too late to run, go on Griffin, you’re done, you won’t say anything.   
\- "We are not at work, maybe these preludes will be enough?" I'm screwed...

Why is she silent then? I'm already swallowing nervously and don't know what to do with myself. She studies me, tilting her head to one side. She looks and looks, and then breaks away from the door and begins to slowly approach me, and it was then that I completely forgot how to breathe. The closer she comes to me, the more pressure is exerted on the mu chest.

Slowly and predatory, smoothly and gracefully, like a cat, descends these small steps, and finally stands in front of me. There is not a single emotion on her face and only a studying look runs over my worried face. I swallow again. Sex energy literally blows from her ...

The brunette raises her hand with her index finger, pokes me on the shoulder, slides lightly on the forearm and begins to slowly walk around me, continuing to slide her finger down my back, and her hand freezes, and hot breath begins to scorch the skin in the neck area. How nice ...

She buries her nose in my hair, and I close my eyes, enjoying it. How everything is already pulsating below. Oh Gods, I'm going crazy ...

I can feel her warm fingers on my shoulders and how she slowly begins to pull off my jacket, exposing my shoulders. My heart is beating like crazy and it seems that only her knocks fill this sweet silence. My body is covered with a herd of goosebumps when I feel hot lips on my skin. She gently kisses me on the shoulder, and her hands rest on my waist, slowly wandering over my tummy, while her lips creep higher, and already kiss my neck.

With my eyes closed, I tilt my head back, giving her more room for kissing, and how good I am, Mother of God! Her ardent tongue slides along the pulsating vein on my neck, and then gently caresses my ear, and my body is again overcome by a wave of goose bumps, followed by a wave of excitement. How nice ...

\- "You know, Griffin," she begins to whisper in my ear, to which it responds with pleasant goosebumps all over my body,   
\- "you are very cocky," I suck in air noisily and gasp when her hand slipped into my panties,   
\- "I like it ..." she lightly bites me on the neck, and then, pulls out her hand and begins to stretch the fly of the moss of my trousers, pressing against my back more tightly.

\- "For some reason, I'm not at all surprised." bursts out at me, and I hear a dull laugh somewhere in the ear. Her fingers cleverly coped with the fly, free me from unnecessary things and I throw my shoes and trousers somewhere to the side, continuing to stand with my back to her and shudder when her warm hands slid over my bare thighs, and then caught on the edge of the shirt.

\- “Before I continue,” she starts whispering, - “I want to make one thing clear,” I roll my eyes and still wait patiently,   
\- “there's only sex between us, and nothing else. Complete freedom ..." I can not stand it and sharply turn to face her. Again, there is no emotion on her face, except for the splashing excitement in her eyes.

\- "Oh, shut up," I snort and push her lightly in the chest, which makes her back and buries her hips on the long table,   
\- "I don't need more ..."

I come close to her, and I just now realized how I want to touch my lips to her skin. Feel the heat of her body on my lips. How I long for this ..."

\- "Only sex and nothing more," she continues to insist on her own, - "if you start to feel something, you will have to tell me about it," I raise an eyebrow and look at her with a grin.

\- "Except for excitement, I will not feel anything for you," I snort,   
\- "you think too highly of yourself, since you think that I can fall in love with you. Relax ..." I do not hold back, leaning closer to her and touching my lips to her neck. And God, how nice it is.   
Feel the warmth of her skin on my lips; to feel its delicate aroma of the perfume that has not yet been washed off and the native smell of the skin; feel her choppy breathing on my neck ...

As my lips wander over the bare areas of her skin, her hands grip me tightly by the thighs, pressing them closer to her, and oh, how nice it is to snuggle against her like this. I feel that I need it ... Increase the pressure on the aching point. How good ...

Her hands run along my sides, and after that, she grabs the edge of the T-shirt and take it off, leaving me in my underwear. It only turns me on more and I want to see her body so damn badly. I want to feel some kind of power over her. I want her to pray and ask for more. I want to see her vulnerable, so that no one else can see her like this. How I want it ...

I tear myself away from her neck and, with a confident gesture, begin to untie this probably expensive robe. As soon as the belt falls out of my hands, the robe opens completely and I just lose my voice. In the lower abdomen, everything throbbed with such force when I saw her naked body under the silk of this cape. How beautiful she is, Lord ...

A slender, swarthy and tender body, now belongs to me and I swear that I do not believe my eyes. I don't believe that now I see her so... so truly beautiful... I swallow and cannot take my eyes off this body...

As if mesmerized by something, I reach out with my hand to her tummy and begin to slowly slide my fingers over the slender body, sliding lower to the navel, right up to the already wet crotch. As soon as I touch her there, she inhales noisily and bends over, asking for more. I like it. She's so vulnerable now ...

Slowly walking my fingers there and feeling its moisture, I bring them to my lips, longing to taste it. I close my eyes and run my tongue over them and through closed eyelids, I can feel my pupils dilate when my tongue touches my fingers and I feel Her. So delicious; sweet and unusual. So special ...

I open my eyes and watch her and how a fierce fire of passion and excitement sparkles in her eyes. I mentally grin, and for the last time, sliding my tongue along my fingers, I stretch my lips to her skin ...

I kiss on the neck, then slide to the chin and barely touch the corners of her lips with my lips when she abruptly turns away, preventing me from kissing her. She grabs me by the neck and I take her with a firm grip on the hips, sit on the table. My hands slide along her vertebrae, from the touch of which, she begins to bend and barely audible moan. How nice to hear these sounds from her lips.

After kissing her collarbone, I push her onto the table and she lies down, presenting herself to me in such an obscene and exciting way. She is so beautiful ...

I bend over her and start kissing her breasts, circling with my tongue first one nipple, then the second and begin to go down, in response to which, I get her no longer quiet moans. It begins to arch in my arms, and I swear I never felt any nicer than what I am getting now. I still don't believe that she's the only one with me...

I slide my tongue lower, touching the navel, I continue to gently caress her with my tongue, which makes her moan even louder. It's like music to my ears. This is so nice. I can feel her barely touching my hair with her fingers, demanding more, and I'm not going to keep her waiting. I so want to try it there ...

I spread her legs wider so that they are on my shoulders, and in the meantime, I continue my plan. I begin to massage the wet lips in circular motions and feel her arching. Stretches her hips closer to me, desperately demanding a release. I kiss her legs, and then I lean down and start kissing her there, oh, and how exuberant she is, her hips rise up, which is why I have to use force to return them to their original position.

\- "Damn!" bursts out from her when I begin to gently pinch the clitoris with my lips. I don't know where I learned such debauchery, but judging by her moans, I'm good at it. I start sliding my tongue further, and she gasps when I enter her with a wet tongue, frankly, starting to fuck her.

I masterfully move my tongue in her, holding her hips on the table, and damn how her moans turn me on. She desperately tries to drown them out, but she is bad at it. I release her hips from my grip and reach with my hands higher, grabbing her breasts and crushing her roughly, feeling her wriggle underneath. She rises on her elbows, looking exhaustedly at me and at what I'm doing. She is close to release, I can feel it.

She throws her head back and moans as she reaches orgasm. Her body shudders in my hands, and she lies down exhausted on the table, and I rather wipe my lips and start kissing her tummy, and then I rise higher and kiss her neck, nibbling gently. How sweet she is...

She breathes heavily, trying to get her breathing back to normal, and I keep kissing her, and in the end, I burrow into her neck and just breathe it while she calms her heart and breathing.

I can feel her hands resting on my back, weightless, barely touching my skin. I gasp when she turns me under her, and sits on top, looking at me predatory.

Her fingers slide over my collarbone, and then reach my chest. She deftly removes the bra from me and tosses it somewhere to the side. Leans lower, and I feel her lips on my cheek, and then below, and below, right up to the way they are on my chest.

Her hand slips below and makes its way  
under my panties, and before starting, she barely audible whispers into my neck:

\- "Only sex ..."


	6. A special feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin is a young designer who has moved to the stunning city of New York. She is being interviewed at the largest magazine publication for the position of art director. Everything would be fine, but only her new boss, Alexandria Holt, turns the world of the blonde with a sharp swoop when she begins to seduce the blue-eyed ...
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Нью-Йорк by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3696674
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Well, in general, relations a la «only sex» have lasted for about a week, maybe less. Not the point. And in general, everything actually suits me. It is hot; perfectly; relaxing and so on and on. Everything is just gorgeous and perfect. Okay, not exactly chic. I'm lying. This is some kind of nightmare. Again, sex is not a nightmare. Everything is simple there... The point is different. I think you have already noticed what exactly. For all the time of our so to speak «fucking», I did not kiss her. Rather, I kissed her and she kissed me, but not where it should be at the very beginning.

In general, all these days, it worried me so much. I certainly understand sex and only sex, but I also want kisses. I fired up this dream more than the fact that I wanted to fuck her at the very beginning. Now imagine how much I want to kiss her on the lips ...

In recent days, I only thought about her lips on mine. Every time she kisses my neck; in the corner of my lips and so on, I'm just losing my mind. Her soft and hot lips just drive me crazy. And I so want to kiss her. Feel all this heat on my own. I don't understand why does she break down with this.

Do you think I made no attempt to kiss her? Of course i did. Every time, but she repels me all the time. I guess she just doesn't want to get close. But I can't help myself, I want to kiss her and that's it. I never thought that I would want to kiss someone harder than sex or anything else. Unbearable.

Okay, let's go back a bit. Sex. In general, during the day I am in the office, and the night is with her. As the saying goes, «there is never too much sex.» And this happened not only at her house, but also in my office and in hers, when all the employees had left. It was risky, but God, how wonderful it is. Also at one of the parties and not only ... In general, a lot and a lot of sex.

I began to get used to it. Really get used to ...

*****

\- "What are you doing?" I flinch at the beautiful accent behind.

\- "Coffee," I smile timidly and even a little guiltily, handing her a cup with a drink that I just prepared in her kitchen,   
\- "are you against?"

She raises an eyebrow and begins to study me. Oh, and how beautiful she is in that T-shirt and pajama shorts. When I first saw her in this form, my gift of speech simply disappeared. A completely different person, and I must admit, it turns me on much more than her robe over her naked body. In general, I asked her to walk like that always. At least while I'm with her. I thought she would send me somewhere further, but she just smiled and shrugged, from which my heart jumped again.

Now she keeps looking at me and the cup in my hand, as if I could add something there or something. And what if she now kicks me out, because I have become insolent to the edge. But no…

\- "No, everything is okay." calmly answers and takes the coffee from my hands. Something has already lightened in my heart and it became so calm and warm from this. A trifle, but so nice.

She sits down at the table and, out of habit, takes the morning newspaper and begins to study it, but I cannot stop looking at it. I still do not believe that only I can see her like this. That only I know her from this side. This gives rise to some unusual feelings. I have to do something, because the more often I spend time with her like this, the more I feel affection for her, which is bad. Very bad.

\- "Tomorrow we have a photo session in the forest," I begin, sitting down opposite her and sipping a sip of coffee,   
\- "the whole team is going there."

\- “Yes, I know,” she replies calmly, without even taking her eyes off the newspaper,  
\- “I'm going there too."

\- "What for?" stupid question, but I'm so glad she'll be there too. The day will be hard. There will be a photo session for the column. We chose the place exactly the forest. It's beautiful and very atmospheric. For summertime, summer shots are needed.

\- "I have to be there to control the process, because this is the first start of the column and everything should turn out fine," she fell silent and looked up at me,   
\- "you don't think that I don't trust you. I am confident in your strength, but I would like to see it. And then, a good chance to get out into the fresh air. Nature and so on. It's beautiful, isn't it." She smiles and again lowers her gaze into the universal reading.

Why do I always feel so warm and good after her words. When she says such things, it warms my soul, and I am really confident in my abilities. Does she really trust me? Is it worth wanting more?

\- “Fine, then. It will be fun ..." I just mumble, continuing to finish my coffee...

\- "… what? How? When?" yell into the phone, talking to Octavia. It’s not that I’m screaming, but soon all the animals will run away to my indignation. Just recently, she was flying to Seattle for work and she met some guy on the plane. I thought so at first, but then she said his name and his last name and I was shocked. Lincoln Holt, his mother. Lexa's brother. Some kind of joke of fate or what? At first I doubted, but then, Lexa, in passing told me that her brother had recently flown in from Seattle. Like, he was there on a business trip and so on and so forth. But I no longer listened, but mentally thought about one thing. If a friend has something with him, then they are clear stump, they will be together, which means that his physiognomy will forever remind me of Her. To remind, I am not speaking just like that. Sex won't last a lifetime. We will finish doing the foolishness with her, and scatter and it would seem that everything is fine, but her brother is dating my best friend and it’s no longer funny. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself, but this thought has settled deep in my head, and I didn't even take into account the fact that I work for her ...   
\- "I see. Tell me when I get home. No, this time I will definitely come. All for now ..." that's a chatterbox. I sigh and put my phone in my shorts pocket.

\- "What is it?" I flinch when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn and see warm green eyes opposite. I put a smile and shrug.

\- "Nothing. It's just that my friend seems to have fallen in love with your brother." I say as if this is a trifle and with whom it does not happen. The brunette raises her eyebrows inquiringly, and then squints at me and smiles.

\- "Octavia?" she continues to smile sweetly, and Lord, how warm it is in my soul now when she is like that.   
\- "It's great. Don't worry, my brother is normal and not a womanizer and a lecher like me." She grins and goes to the team.

For some reason I was hurt by her answer. I follow her and continue:

\- "So, you are a lecher?" I ask this without a hint of a joke. The voice was very serious. What the hell... She looked at me in surprise, and I seriously at her.

\- "In a way, yes." answers again calmly, and it starts to strain me. To the next question I was about to ask, I was afraid to hear the answer with all my fucking heart:

\- "Are you sleeping with anyone else besides me?" She stopped abruptly and looked at me inquiringly. She is silent and examines my face with such suspicion that she already starts to support me. I swallow. She looks at me as if she is trying to understand something, and later throws:

\- "In my opinion, this is none of your business ..." i do not even know what to say. I don't even know my business or not. Because we have some kind of fucking relationship and I have no right to Her. But it hurt me so much, just the thought that she was sleeping with someone else besides me. That someone else touches her and sees the way I see her. The thought drives me into a rage.

I glare into her eyes, and she frowns at me. We are silent and silent, and I am the first to decide to get it over with, and I just turn around and move on.

\- "Clarke, stop!" when, in rare moments, she calls me by name, sings something in my soul and it is so pleasant. Because only from her lips, my name sounds somehow special.   
\- "Clarke!" she grabs my elbow and makes me turn to face her. She looks at me with a shifting gaze, and I avert my gaze to the side and look anywhere but into her eyes. She sighs and answers:   
\- "I don't sleep with anyone but you." I blinked and looked at her. Her gaze was deadly calm and serious, and my inner goddess simply gleamed with happiness. I am alone with her, and that was enough for me. But she continues to study my face, trying to figure out something. And I do not like it…

\- “Miss Holt and Miss Griffin, can I have you? How do you like this place?" interrupts us one of the employees, showing a place by the oak. We looked up from each other and headed towards our «destination».

In general, the shooting began and it was already the height of the day. We changed five places. And I didn't think that there could be so many species in the forest. In general, everything worked out great. Just as it was intended. Our next place was, a place near the creek. There are huge boulders and that's great. While the team was unfolding and preparing for the photo set, I decided to take a walk.

Putting my hands in a sweatshirt and looking at my feet, I went for a walk in the woods, I don't know how long I trudged, delving into my thoughts, but in the end, I got to the creek. It was very nice and quiet. Cold creek, scorching sun and just me.

I sat down on the ground and, bending my legs towards me, became fascinated to watch the running water. So beautiful that I even wanted to capture it in paints. I haven't touched canvas and brushes for so long. With all this, I forgot who I really am ...

\- "What are you thinking about?" again this accent and I shudder, but do not turn, but only hear how she comes up to me and sits down next to me.

\- "About the fact that I haven't painted with paints for a long time ..." I lower my head down and biting my upper lip, I turn my gaze to her, and how she looks into the distance.

\- "Why?" wonders, frowning, and turning a questioning glance at me. I smile and start looking at my feet.

\- “I don’t know…” I just answer. I feel her looking at me and try to defuse this situation:   
\- "How did you find me?" a stupid question, but it's better than sitting and melting under her gaze.

\- “I just noticed how you left and decided to follow you,” she stopped and I looked at her, she smiled and pushed me in the shoulder with hers,   
\- “suddenly some bear appears…” we laughed, and I saw her like that for the first time. I heard this beautiful laugh and this wide smile. Heart beat like crazy from this ...

\- "Then you would hardly be of any use." I answer through laughter. She calms down a bit, but the smile is still on her face.

\- "And yet..." she says quietly, which made my heart skip a beat. 

My smile faded from my face, as did hers. Now we are both silent and only the quiet murmur of a brook dilutes this silence.

I look into her eyes opposite, and I can not tear myself away. I tilt my head a little to the side and continue to look at her, and she at me. The heart slowed down. It is so good to be with her right here and right now. She is so beautiful ...

\- "Kiss me ..." I whisper, casting a glance at her lips, and then in her eyes. She looks at me and I cannot understand her emotions. What is she thinking about, why is she silent and inactive? It's crazy.

She is silent, and then swallows and transfers her already impassive gaze forward, looking at the running creek. I sigh and look down, turn away. I looked in front of and just silently got up and left, without saying a word, but acutely feeling her gaze on herself, with my whole body ...

\- "Hey Clarke, check it out!" Michael calls me, and I took hot tea from the table, go to him. 

It's already evening and it got a little cold.   
The shooting is still going on and I think that even before nightfall, it will be so. The team set up a small camp... a rag tent, a table, huge floodlights and everything is lit. Everything is cool, with one exception... cold. Moshkara, still excited, flies near the light and the sounds of grasshoppers are heard. Nice atmosphere, plus music playing. And not just music, but jazz. Van driver has great taste. How good ...

I go up to Michael, and he hands me the camera, showing the resulting pictures. The photographer is very talented because everything turned out just fine.

\- "Great. Exactly what is needed." I am admiringly leafing through the photos.   
\- "Let him continue." I give the device back to the brown-haired man, and he smiles at me and I answer him.

I'm going to move away from him, but he puts his hand on my waist, which made me look at him in surprise:

\- "Would you like to dance? Beautiful music ..." I smile and was about to agree, but my eyes accidentally caught on the image of a brunette and how she looks at us viciously. Inside, all the intestines cramped; my heart was beating wildly, and my legs stopped feeling the ground. From her gaze, I had nothing left but to say:

\- “Sorry, next time. I'm very tired ..." mumbled, and once again throwing a bewildered glance into the green, hurried to leave.

I moved far enough from the «camp», but not too far, so as not to get lost. Faint hues of light, barely touching me, and yet dark enough for no one to see me.

I leaned against a tree trunk and, sighing, tipped my head back. How tired I am.

\- "Maybe it's enough to walk in the woods alone?" I don't even flinch, but continue to stand with my eyes closed.

\- "Maybe already enough to follow me everywhere?" I snort and looking up from the tree, I go further.   
\- "Leave me alone." I don’t know where there is so much anger in me.

\- "Stop!" She abruptly grabs my hand and stops, which made my heart beat like mad when she hit me into the tree.

I was dumbfounded to watch her. Her features were slightly lost in this pitch darkness, but were still visible, from the barely falling beams of light from searchlights. Even in this darkness, I can see how her pupils dilated and began to run nervously over my face. I’m already silent to myself, because my brain was completely shut off. I've been close to her many times, but like that. So differently that I just want to faint from the excess of her body heat.

She presses me with her body, and her face is only a few centimeters from mine. Such a dangerous closeness. But how is this closeness alluring.

And then I shudder, as if I was touched by something charged with lightning, when she reached out with her hand to my face and gently removed the strand that had fallen out behind my ear. I can feel my heart beating at a breakneck pace. With such that it is about to jump out.

I look dumbfounded into her eyes, and try to catch at least something in her gaze, but to no avail. She is silent and looks at me. Then I begin to breathe heavily when she puts her hand to the trunk, near my cheek, and the second begins to slide through my hair, barely touching my skin with her fingers, gently touching my cheekbones and going down. She puts her hand to my cheek, which is why I close my eyes and enjoy this warmth, because I have never experienced anything like it. How nice it is.

I open my eyes and continue to stare into her darkened greens when she, with her thumb, begins to stroke my lower lip, not taking her eyes off her lips. She tilts her head to the side, and continues her actions, while biting her own, which is why she sings a familiar feeling in my lower abdomen. How beautiful she is ...

I don’t know how long it takes, but it’s so excruciatingly, it’s like she’s deciding on something. On something serious and can not decide, and I can barely stand on my feet. How it drives me crazy. She, drives me crazy.

My body tenses as she gets closer to me. I feel her warm breath on my lips; I feel the warmth of her hand on my cheek; I feel the full weight of her gaze on me... She closes her eyes and buries her nose in my cheek. The aroma of leather noisily breathes in and I close my eyes, because I feel so good that it seems that I don't need more. 

She strokes my lip with her thumb, runs over the second and I slightly open my mouth, just because it's nice. It's nice to feel her like this ...

My heart begins to beat even harder, if possible, after her lips first touch my cheek, then go down to the corners of my lips. So nice. They are so hot and tender. She runs her hand through my hair, and I, eyes still closed, enjoy it. And I freeze when she slightly tilts her head to the side, and then, covers my lips with hers ...

I froze so much that I could only breathe out into her lips and close them on hers. I don't believe in what happened. I just don't believe it. I feel like I'm in zero gravity right now. Because I literally do not feel the ground under my feet. I can only feel her hot and plump lips on mine.

When I imagined that she was kissing me, I hoped at most that it would be rude. But for it to be so... so tender and warm that I completely lose my mind. I do not know where to put myself or what to do, I am generally afraid to do anything, afraid to scare her away. But I just touch her waist with trembling hands, and I just put my hands on her hips, pressing them closer to me, afraid that she will leave. But she does not leave and does not come off, but continues to kiss me, pressing me closer to the tree trunk.

Slightly detaches from my lips and begins to slide my tongue over my lips, which is why I open my mouth and catch it with my lips, kissing her again, pushing my tongue to her and I feel a fleeting smile through the kiss on her lips, and after that, she hugs my face with both hands, and kisses harder. I literally do not have enough air, but God, it’s good now that I’m losing my mind. I don't want this to end. So nice and good and I don't want her to stop...

We are already breathing noisily into each other's lips, and the first moans come out, which we cannot control. I let out a moan again when she bites my lip, and then licks the bite, gently running her tongue and I just want to fall to the ground, from an overabundance of excitement. It’s so hot and so exciting that my legs are seriously giving way, but she’s not going to stop. I can feel it... I know it...

\- "I want you," she whispers confusedly against my lips,   
\- "very ..." and from her planted voice, I lose my mind. I want her no less ...

Her lips come off mine and begin to kiss my neck, which makes me tilt my head back and close my eyes, in pleasure. I am so excited that I can feel her touch very keenly. Each of her kiss, gives a sharp impulse between my legs. It's incredible how my body reacts to her ...

She grabs my leg with one hand and lifts it, throwing it onto her thigh, and then starts rubbing her hips against my crotch, increasing the pressure on the aching point. And I already groan and literally choke, from how well I feel. Her lips wander over my collarbone, then over my neck, and finally touch my lips. She drowns out my groans, and she herself is already confusedly breathing on my lips.

\- "God ..." I hiss, gasping with excitement,   
\- "God, how good it is ..." I groan, and again tilt my head back, closing my eyes and letting out moans one after another. 

I press her hips closer to me and she continues to kiss me near my ear and neck, shaking against me. I can feel her breathing warmly and confusedly into my neck and therefore moan even louder.

\- "Just be quieter ..." whispers in my ear and giving me another kiss on the lips, begins to slip her hand to my panties, which makes me freeze and bite my lip into the blood. I can feel her smile on my lips. She takes pleasure in my torment.

She begins to massage the already wet folds, sliding over the clitoris, and I already faint, because I can no longer wait.

\- "Please, do not pull ..." I pray to her, already starting to scratch her back, through her light T-shirt. She kisses me and I freeze on her lips, feeling her fingers in me.

She entered me and began to move not fast and not slowly, somehow in a special way. Gently and carefully, pushing her fingers deeper and shaking your hips towards. I breathe into her lips and touch her with my tongue. She tilts her head a little to the side and continues to slide her tongue over my lips, catching my every moan. How good ...

I press her even closer to me and nuzzle into her neck, shut my eyes as she adds another finger. Increases the pace and I staggeringly breathe into her neck. I kiss her near her ear, and begin to gently bite her earlobe, which makes her moan softly and intensifies the tremors.

\- "Oh, damn ..." I whisper, barely holding back,   
\- "ah-ah-ah, God ..." I pull her face to me and cover her lips with mine, when she makes the last thrusts and I reach orgasm.

My body relaxes in her arms, and I feel empty as she comes out of me. Holds me around the waist so I don't fall, because she probably feels like I'm barely standing on my feet. She holds me with one hand, and draws the other to her lips, and puts wet fingers in her mouth, and I eagerly watch it. She does this, and looks at me, and then sticks out her fingers and leans closer to me, covering my lips with hers.

I can feel the heat of her lips and I can taste My taste on her lips. It's so exciting and so unusual. I clasp her face in my hands, and I cannot tear myself away from those lips. And it would not come off, if not for one thing ...

\- "Damn, what is it?" I hum, touching my cheek with my hand, and then looking at the black sky.

\- "It looks like the rain is starting." the brunette states the fact. She looks at me and runs her hand through my hair, continues.   
\- "We have to go, let's go, or we'll get wet." I moaned with displeasure, and having put myself in order, I followed her.

She took my hand and led me out of here, and I feel a bright warmth in my soul ... a warmth that I hadn’t experienced for a long time ...


	7. Fatal mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin is a young designer who has moved to the stunning city of New York. She is being interviewed at the largest magazine publication for the position of art director. Everything would be fine, but only her new boss, Alexandria Holt, turns the world of the blonde with a sharp swoop when she begins to seduce the blue-eyed ...
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Нью-Йорк by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3696674
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "What are you doing?" asks the brunette, looking up from the newspaper when I start kissing her on the tummy. I smile and rise to her higher, giving a fleeting kiss on the lips.

\- "I just want you..." that's all I answer. I sit down on her hips and remove the newspaper from her hands, drawing her attention only to myself. How beautiful she is. It seems that I can look at her forever.

She rolls her eyes and smiles, and my soul immediately becomes so good. It seems like I'll never get used to it. Although, is it worth getting used to? I'm scared when I start thinking about it.

We have these, as I said earlier, «fucking relationship» lasts for about two or three weeks. And all this time, one sex. Actually, it's all a little more confusing. I often spend the night at her place. And we even go for a walk. Yes, it didn't seem to you. We went for a walk. But more on that later. But we do not hold hands and so on and so forth, and all for one simple mother reason! We're not together. We are not dating. We only have sex and nothing more. But sometimes, being with her, I forget that we are nothing to each other, except as sex partners. And most often I forget about it when she is tender with me. As gentle as she could if she loved ...

And one such moment, was just when I passed the seven paths of hell, and still pulled her out for a walk. I begged her for a long time and asked, and in the end, she gave up and we went out for a walk.

We went for a walk in the city center and ended up in the central park. We didn't hold hands and stuff. We just talked and drank coffee, but even so, I felt so comfortable with her. I have never felt so much with anyone as I did with her. Just being silent with her is everything for me. Catching her intricate gaze is always the most exciting feeling for me and at the same time so warm and pleasant.

I don't know what this feeling is called when you are near a person and you are so comfortable in his presence; so calm and warm; you want to look at her forever and it seems that there will always be little; I want to always be there and that she, too, was there... although no, I know what this feeling is called and God, I am afraid to say it with all my heart... I am afraid to admit it with all my heart... but I admit that I am scared...

And so, we stand by a small lake and look at the swans floating in it. I leaned my elbows on the railing and looking at the lake, I finish my almost cold coffee. She stands next to me, repeating my actions, only her gaze is directed at me. I can feel it... And it would seem that I had to get used to it. Get used to her eternally devouring gaze, but I can't... for me, it's always exciting and to some extent scary, like the first time.

\- "What?" I grin, unable to bear it and turning to face her. She just shrugs and smiles. I shyly smiled and looking down, turned back to face the lake. She continues to look at me. My heart, out of habit, begins to beat loudly, as if heralds something. And it was not mistaken...

I flinched a little when I felt her hand stroking my hair gently. Such a seemingly meaningless action, but it makes me feel so good. With such little things, which she rarely does, she gives me tenderness and warmth. And I never thought she could do that. But sometimes I get angry with her for this, because I don't understand why... why, she does this to me... especially so...

I turned to face her, and before I even had time to open my mouth, she leaned closer to me and just kissed me. She kissed me with a gentle and warm kiss. So fleeting, but so different...

\- "For what?" I smile like a fool when she pulled away from me and began to gently stroke my cheek, and then removed her hand, but still continued to look at me with a smile.

\- "Merely..." barely audible answers. And I can't help smiling. I can't, because for the first time she kissed me in public. For the first time, I made myself feel... her. Yes, probably so. I felt that I was Her. That I belong to Her...

Now, looking down at her, I can't help smiling. We spend time together so often that it seems to me that she belongs to me. I see her like this, and no one else...

I begin to pull off her T-shirt, leaving her half-naked and she rises to me higher and starts kissing on the neck, which is why I start moaning excitedly from her hot kisses and gentle touches of her hands, to my naked skin.

She begins to pull off my pajama T-shirt, and later she begins to shower with kisses on my chest, and I can barely hold back my groans and everything would be fine...

\- “Don't take it…” I breathe uneasily, holding her face in my hands as she pulls away from me to pick up her ringing phone.

\- "This is for work..." also languidly answers and plopped back on her back, reached for the phone. I sigh, and still sit on her hips, waiting for her to finish. But judging by the conversation, there will be no sex today...

\- "You're leaving?" I sigh, getting off her and flopping down on the bed next to her. She sighs heavily and stands up abruptly, starting to rummage in the dresser.

\- "Yes, I'm sorry," mutters something under her breath, dripping in things,  
\- "there is no way without me." she took out things, and then looked at me,  
\- "you can stay here..." 

I got up in surprise, looking at her, and she calmly at me. I swallowed, and then reached out with my hand to my T-shirt and began to speak, while putting it on.

\- “I don’t know yet,” I start talking crumpledly and putting on a T-shirt, I sat down on the edge of the bed and continued, looking at her,  
\- “it probably won't work..."

She tensed slightly. I see. But she continued to calmly look at me, and then asked:

\- "Why?" She is tense, and seems to understand what I'm about to say.

\- “Michael invited me on a date,” I calmly answer and her gaze began to turn to stone,  
\- “and…” I try to continue, but she abruptly interrupts me, looking with a cold look.

\- "Did you agree?"

I start to worry when she is like that. And I don’t understand what it is. Anger or Jealousy? Or both? Or maybe something else? But what…

\- "Are you against?" I answer the question with a question, tilting my head to one side and studying it intently. 

Her gaze hesitated and she turned away and began to changing. What is she thinking about?

\- "No," she cuts off, with a still cold tone,  
\- "we are nobody to each other, Clarke," she answers, and hurts me so much, reminding me that we do not belong to each other. How I want to scream or cry now... I grit my teeth and continue to listen to her  
\- "your life does not concern me. It's just that if you start a relationship with him," she said this with a certain disgust, which was clearly heard in her head,  
\- "then you should tell me about it..."

She turns to face me and continues to look at me with the same impassive gaze, with notes of anger that barely splash in her eyes. I don't understand her... Why, is she like that?

She dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, quietly replied, leaving spare keys on the dresser:

\- "Good evening..." and just left the bedroom, and I sighed heavily, flopped back onto the bed, barely audibly muttering under my breath:

\- "And to you…"

*****

Well, naturally, I didn't go on a date with Michael. As I said earlier, I don't feel the same for him that I feel for her. Moreover, if I did, then we would have to end our fucking relationship, and I would not stand it. In general, I could not stand it ...

All day, I was lying in her apartment, and only once ran out to the nearest store to buy some cookies and coffee. I sat down on her luxurious sofa, and simply began to look at everything in a row, dutifully waiting for her...

I woke up from the pleasant smell of coffee. I inhaled, and then opened my eyes. I looked around and realized that I had fallen asleep on the couch, and smiled to myself, realizing that she had covered me with a blanket. Lord, how nice and warm. This concern on her part, it burns me so... So painful and pleasant at the same time... These feelings are tearing me apart...

I reluctantly got up and trudged to her... She sits at the table out of habit, and reads the morning newspaper, occasionally taking sips of coffee. Next to her is the second cup. My. I smiled again and squatted down next to her, resting my head on the table and puppy eyes, looking at the green running on the paper. She is silent, continuing to study the newspaper.

I timidly reach out with my hand to her and begin to drag my finger weightlessly over her wrist, blindly looking at her hands. Such silence and only the morning sounds of cars outside the window develop this silence.

\- "You didn't go?" She begins calmly, without taking her eyes off the reading material.  
My hand froze on hers, and after sighing, I got up and sat down next to her, pulling the cup closer to me.

\- "No," I calmly answer, twirling a cup with a drink in my hands,  
\- "he is not the one I need..." I shrug, without taking my eyes off a warm object, in my hands, and I say it as if it were a trifle or the most obvious thing in the world.

I can feel her tense again. She looked up at me and tilted her head to one side, began to burn with her typical look. I always feel her eyes on me. Is always…

I raise my eyes to her, and look as if I was guilty of something. Why am I always afraid to scare her away? Especially when I say things like that. Probably because if she realizes my feelings for her, then she will push me away. Will leave me. And everything will end, and I am so afraid of it ...

\- "Who do you want?" asks absolutely dispassionately and I shudder. 

What can I say? «You»? Then everything is gone. Will leave me. I don't know what to say... Anything, just not to push away...

\- "I don't know," I answer as calmly as possible, looking away from her green ones,  
\- "yet ..."

*****

Already evening. Outside the window is such a downpour that it even becomes scary. I lie on her plush sofa and flip through the channels while she is in the shower. Boring things on TV. I sigh and lazily throw my legs to the side.

Octavia keeps hanging out with Lincoln. And of course I'm glad for her and at the same time angry that she was able to turn one of the Holts. Although she got a normal Holt, and I got her. So difficult... Unbearably difficult and so unusual. I don't even know if it's a curse or a miracle.

I hear the sound of the slamming door. She out of the shower. I hear that she went to the bedroom. I get up and I'm about to go there, but I hear the phone ringing. Her phone ...

\- "They call you!" I shout from the living room, running to the phone and grabbing it. Julie.

\- "Who is it?" she shouts from the bedroom.

\- "Some kind of Julie..." I answer her, and pick up the phone.  
\- "Hello?"

\- "Lexa?" a woman's voice is heard at the other end of the call. I flinch. It was as if water was poured over me and I began to tremble. Something in my throat starts to squeeze.

\- "You've got a wrong number." I snorted into the phone and turned off the call. I threw the phone down on the sofa and just began to stare ahead of me with a blind eye. Fear washed over me.

\- "Who was that?" I shudder from her voice and blinking, I turn an empty look in the green opposite.

\- "Some kind of Julie!" I say so that my face most likely grimaced with displeasure. She looks at me blankly.

\- "Julie?" she asks again and, looking thoughtfully up to the ceiling, began to remember something, and then rushes to the phone. She takes it and begins to poke in it.

\- "Who is she?" my voice is impassive and for some reason cold. Although not for some reason, but it is well known why...

\- "Our new photographer," sighs and looks at me wearily,  
\- "what did you tell her?"

\- "Said she had a wrong number," again I say as if I did everything right, although I don't know what the devil pulled me at all to take her phone,  
\- "so a new photographer?"

\- “Damn, Clarke, why did you even pick up the phone?" begins to get angry. Oh, and so do I.

\- "Are you sleeping with her?" bursts out from me and I immediately bite my tongue, realizing that I showing myself. I showing my jealousy. She just sighs tiredly and walks back to the bedroom.

\- "I already told you that I don't sleep with anyone except you," she starts to echo, putting on her shorts, and I leaning against the doorframe, looking at her,  
\- "and in general, even if I sleep with her, It's none of your business."

Her voice is so cold. I feel uncomfortable, and an incredible anger envelops me from head to toe, from the fact that she again reminds me of who we are to each other.

This entire oppressive atmosphere is even more oppressed by the weather outside the window. And now and then, thunder, loud echoing throughout the apartment.

\- "We have an open relationship, Clarke," continues to say, and I boil even more,  
\- "if I want to fuck her, I will," she snorts angrily, looking into my eyes and my gaze faltered, - "and you know what is this all the main thing? This is not your fucking concern!" already breaks down to scream. She is angry. Very... She comes close to me, and already literally hisses in my face  
\- "if this does not suit you, then I do not hold you. Go the hell out!" now, it seemed to me that my heart stopped. 

Everything has become so quiet. Vacuum. Heart, barely beating in the temples. Everything was dim in my eyes, from the coming tears. I swallow and can't believe my ears. I've never seen her so angry. Why is she so angry, what i said? What a pain in my chest now. Something whines so unpleasantly.

I look into her cold greens and cannot say anything. Some kind of lump blocks my words. The only thing I can and do is pull myself away from the door jamb and just turn around and head for the front door.

I'm heading so swiftly fast that I absolutely don't care what I'm wearing. I grab my backpack from the table and start pulling on my boots furiously. There is a rainstorm outside the window, but I don't care deeply, now I am so angry... It hurts so much, and tears sting my eyes unpleasantly. I reach out to the door, how abruptly...

\- "Clarke! Stop!" she sharply turns me to her and blocks my way to the exit with her body, pressing me to the door.

\- "Let me go!" I growl in her face, and she only presses me harder, intercepting my wrists and pressing them with force against the door.

\- “Sorry,” she begins quietly, burying her nose into my neck, and continues to speak, breathing unevenly,  
\- “I shouldn't have said that..."

\- "You said everything you thought!" I snorted, turning my head to the side, dodging her kisses, which she desperately wants to give me.

My whole body is on fire. I am so horny by this intimacy and this sudden surging of passion and this anger. I feel like I'm starting to lose my mind. The longer she holds me like this, the faster I relax. She kisses my neck; in the chin; in the corner of the lips; on the lips; cheeks and I just cool down, but I know I can't. She may have said it in a fit of rage, but she thinks so. And as soon as I understand this, I start to get angry again. She doesn't care. She just wants to fuck me...

I gain more strength and just push her away from me, but before I had time to breathe deeply, she abruptly pushes me back to the door, only harder.

Kisses on the neck, and then slides higher and covers my lips with hers. She pushes her tongue into my mouth, and I gasp as she squeezes my thighs tightly, pressing even harder against the door.

\- "Stop it!" I groan confusedly, lifting my head back and closing my eyes. I feel so good, but I can't. I can't. Heck.  
\- “Damn it, stop…” I babble again. She doesn't stop. Her hand insolently slips under my panties and begins to massage the clitoris, which is why I just close my eyes and bite my lip and moan. So good, Lord ... - "I said stop!" I bark and push her hard, taking my last will in my fist.

She looks at me a little dumbfounded and passion and excitement splashes in her eyes, but at the same time and... fear? She looks into my eyes, and I into hers. We breathe heavily. I feel like I'm all shabby. Tears come to my eyes. Lord, how it hurts me...

Eyes ache and I can feel them reddening. Everything grows cloudy before her eyes and her gaze... She is scared. I just bite my lip and try to hold back a sob. She sees it...

\- "Clarke..." she starts out of habit in a trembling voice, taking a step towards me. I press closer to the door and turn my head to the side, thereby showing her that I do not want her to come close to me.

She freezes. She stands a few meters away from me and looks with such a gaze that I just can't hold back and let out the first sob. Tears run down my cheeks. I can see how scared she is. I've never seen her like this. I've never seen myself like this...

I put my hand to my lips and try to control myself. And then, walking my hand through my hair, I break away from the door and open it, I leave the apartment.

I run down the hall to the elevator and press the call button. He's not there. I nervously press the button, as if something will change, and he will arrive faster. But no. I snort and run towards the main staircase. I run as fast as I can. I feel other people's views on myself.

\- "Miss, can I help you?" a man's voice is heard from the side as I run out of the building and stand on the porch.  
I turn around and see the doorman looking at me. I hastily wipe away my tears and hug myself by the shoulders. It's damp and wet outside. It rains like from a bucket.

\- "No thanks. Everything is fine." I put on a smile. And he nodded uncertainly and left.

I sighed and walked out from under the roof. Immediately began to get wet. I hugged myself tighter, and with the other hand, I began to catch the yellowbelly. I'm damn angry...

\- "Clarke!" I don't turn around, but just continue to hail a taxi. I feel that I am soaked to the skin. Raindrops run down my face, mingling with tears; the hair is stuck together, and the body starts shaking from the cold.  
\- "Clarke, come home, please!" She shouts, standing behind me.

\- "Leave me fucking alone!" I growl, sharply turning around to face her. She stands opposite me in a light jacket and with an umbrella. She swallows and reaches for me, but I immediately push her away.

\- "Clarke, you're going to get sick!" already she starts to get angry.  
\- "Let's go home." She again reaches for me, and I, with a crooked face, step back from her and turn around, continue to hail a taxi. I'm already shaking all over from the cold.  
\- "Clarke...

\- "No one to fuck, right ?!" I throw, without even turning around, but I feel how she starts to get even more angry.

\- "Clarke, stop it." insists firmly on her own.

\- "Screw you!" I bark, stopping the car. I open the door and sit down. She looks at me through the glass with such a mixed look that the heart bleeds.

I give the address and the car starts. Her image gradually disappears from the rear mirror, and I look down at my wet feet. I look and don't hold back sobs. I cry with trembling hands, trying to stop the tears, but in vain.

Her image stands before my eyes. And God, how much it hurts. One has only to remember this look of hers; that voice of hers. Unbearable… It hurts so much. It hurts unbearably...

*****

I was just specifically lucky that the next two days, I had a day off. And not only because I will not see her, but because I got sick. And got so sick well.

I'm shivering all over. The temperature is almost forty; throat hurts and snot. It’s unpleasant. And I also roar... I buried myself in the blanket and roared. As soon as I remember her look and voice, I begin to sob violently. Octavia tries to comfort me, but it is beyond her power.

Heals me somehow. Makes teas drink and other nasty things. Scolds every time. Like, why flooded in this rain. And I just lie with my head up to my ears in the blanket and squelch. Now from tears, now from a cold.

While Octavia brews another nasty thing for me, I flinch when my phone display lights up. I poke my red nose out and reach for the machine. I roar again. She sent an SMS after I did not pick up the phone after each of her calls.

_«Lexa: - "Clarke, please call."»_

I sniffle and drop my phone next to me. I burrow into the blanket again.

Octavia comes up and holds out some disgusting, stinking muck. Makes me drink.

In general, the whole day passes at this pace and the whole subsequent. Lexa wrote a couple of times a day, but I didn't answer. I'll just will cry into phone and that's it.

I didn’t get better, so I called Luna and said that I was taking two more days off at my own expense. I lie in bed and shake me all over. Sometimes it's cold, sometimes it's hot. The body is on fire. The worst feeling in the world. And it is worse because my heart is broken...

\- "Hey, Princess," the friend begins, checking if she took everything in her bag,  
\- "I will come late. Or I won't come at all. If anything, call me right away. Okay?" I just nod silently, barely sticking my nose out from under the covers.  
\- "I'll come right away. Okay baby, don't sour. I'll call you." she blew me a kiss and left. Octavia went to work, and then apparently went for a walk. At least someone's life is good ...

It's already high day. I lie and stare blankly at the phone lying next to me. Like a fool, I'm waiting for an SMS from her. But nothing comes and the display only lights up when the next hour strikes. I sigh and wrap myself tighter in the blanket.

And I would have lain, if not for one thing... The doorbell rings. I'm so powerless that I can't lift my butt to open the door, and hope that this is not a maniac, I shout:

\- "Open!" but I can barely do it and my throat is clogged. I coughed and only wrapped myself tighter in the blanket.

I hear the front door open and close. I hear steps. And even by the sound of boots, I can understand whose gait it is, and who came ... She enters the bedroom and puts the some bags on the dresser. Her gaze is so limp. She stands near the door and looks at me, and I at her, and then close my eyes. I feel that tears come to my eyes.

\- "Don't come near," I throw when she takes a step towards me and tenses,  
\- "you will get infected." I answer calmly and she relaxes. 

She was afraid that I would push her away again. It was visible. She sighs and slowly walks over to the bed, and I look at her from under my brows like a sick puppy.

She sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out to me. Uncertainly and timidly, again afraid that I would push away. But I am inactive, because I so want it. For two days, I missed her touch so much; by her warm hands; by her gaze.

She starts stroking my hair, and then leans closer to me and touches my forehead with her lips. I close my eyes because of how nice it is. It's nice to feel her warm lips; to feel the scent of her perfume, which I have always liked; her breath on my skin. How good.

\- "You're burning..." she whispers in my forehead, and walking lightly through my hair, pulls away. She looks at me, and then gets up. I'm tense.

\- "Where are you going?" my voice trembles noticeably and wheezes.

\- "I'll be right back." only answers without turning around. She takes the packages and leaves somewhere.

In fifteen minutes she returns with a steaming cup in her hands. Sits on the edge of the bed and hands it to me. I roll my eyes, but still lean out from under the covers, and sit in the lotus position.

\- "Drink." orders looking straight at me. I sigh at the word of the martyr and begin to drink. Oddly enough, not so disgusting, unlike what Octavia gave me.

All the time that I drink, she stares at me without interruption. Looks and looks. Her eyes are so empty. Sad. But why, she break my heart, but I feel like i'm a bitch? I don’t recognize her. She's changed so much in all this time. Or maybe she's always been like that, only to those close to her? To the employees, she's the same. And none of them knows her the way I know her ...

I finish my drink and she takes the cup from my hands. She puts it on the table and turns to face me again.

\- "Lie down." orders again and I obey. I climb back down and she begins to cover me. I look at her and she at me. She strokes my hair, and after sighing, she gets up and starts to leave.

\- "Don't go..." I ask her in a hoarse voice, she stops with her back to me,  
\- "stay with me, please..." she turns and comes up to me. I only watch as she lifts the blanket and climbs under it, getting closer to me.

During all the time that we were with her, we never slept in an embrace. After sex we hugged, but it was not like now. Now, I put my head on her chest and she hugged me. She hugged me tightly. And I have never experienced this before. So warm and tender. So calm in her arms.

I just closed my eyes and listened to the calm beating of her heart. Her even breathing. I just began to feel the tenderness of her touch on my hair. She just hugs me, gently stroking me and now I feel so good... Why is she not mine? Why she don't it belong to me?

I'm still shaking slightly from the temperature, but in her arms, it quickly passes. Under her even breathing and gentle touches, I felt that I was falling asleep, but before that I felt a gentle kiss on the forehead...

*****

I open my eyes. And the first thing I notice is that she is not here. I get up abruptly and look around. It is dark outside and she is sitting on the edge of the bed. I sigh with relief.

I feel that it has become easier for me. The temperature has subsided and the throat is no longer so sore. Either her tea had such an effect on me, or she, or all at once. But I feel so good. She's nearby. She's here.

Sometimes, I knew I was talking in a dream. So many do, and I am no exception. Especially those who often think about something before going to bed, even to the point that they start talking about it even in a dream. As a child, I thought it was cute. Hmm, but I never thought that this mercy would ever turn out to be fatal for me ...

\- "Tell me it's not true ..." she begins dryly, continuing to sit with her back to me. Her voice is so cold that I was alerted in earnest.

\- "What are you talking about?" my voice trembles with misunderstanding and fear. She twitches somehow, as if she was disgusted or annoying to hear this answer. I hear her sigh noisily and than she stand up abruptly, turning to face me and looking down at me. Her gaze is so cold and angry. Empty and bottomless...

\- "Tell the fuck it's not true!" continues to echo and I do not understand what she is talking about. She's so angry.  
\- "Tell me the fuck you don't love me!" and then I freeze. Everything darkened in the eyes as if by a sharp flash; the heart gave the last beat and stopped; everything went dry in my throat and I had already stopped thinking. How did it happen ...  
\- "Tell me it's just your delirium. Tell me what I heard. Say that everything you said in your dream was just your sleepy delirium. Tell me that you were not thinking about me ..." My God. I said it in a dream. It is stupid to come up with. How could I ...

She looks at me and waits for an answer. There is so much rage in her eyes, and I can't say anything. I’ll say I don’t like it, but that’s a lie. I love her... I'm a fool, I'm such a fool. She kept telling me that she didn't want more. She asked me to tell her if I suddenly had feelings. But I was silent. I let her get closer to me and further and this is the result. She's so angry.

I remain silent. She looks at me point-blank and I look down. She understand.

\- "Damn it!" She snorts. I look up at her, and she just does not find a place for herself. Her rage is so strong.

\- “Sorry,” I begin, getting out of bed and going up to her,  
\- “I… I… didn't plan it… It just happened." she looks at me with such a detached look, as if she was disgusted to listen to all this. I take a step towards her, but she abruptly moves away from me.

\- "I asked you. I asked you to tell me." she continues on her. And I don’t understand why she so angry about being loved.

\- "Nothing will change. And my feelings for you are not a hindrance. There is no difference..." she snorts and twists her face, as if she heard something absurd, and then hisses so furiously that I just wanted to die:

\- "The only difference is that I don't feel anything for you!" She snapped, and I felt the earth sinking from under my feet. She did it again. - “All I wanted from you was sex. Fuck and nothing more!" continues to practically shout. Her pupils are so dark. Dark and bottomless. And I just stand rooted to the spot and cannot say anything. I can't even look away.  
\- "I should have just fucked you then and ..."

\- "So what?" I say with an empty bareness, looking into her furious green.  
\- "Why the fuck, then, you did all this?! Why did you kiss me? Why were you like this with me? Why are you lying with me today? Am I to blame after everything you've done, i have fall in love with you?" I already whisper, poking my finger in her chest. My lips twitch with tears coming. Everything in the eyes becomes cloudy again. And she looks at me with her impassive gaze and there is only cold in them.  
\- "What did I do to get you? Such..."

\- "It was a fucking mistake!" She said quietly, proudly lifting her chin up. Her gaze is still cold. - “It shouldn't have happened." She runs a hand through her hair and sighs heavily. - "And the worst thing is that I saw it. Every time I saw it in your eyes. And she was silent. Perhaps I even knew that. I knew, but I didn't want to admit it or know for sure. You're right," she looks at me point-blank, and filters through her teeth,  
\- "it's my fault."

\- "This is not a mistake," I whisper, looking at her green,  
\- "I just don't believe that you don't feel anything for me..."

\- “I don’t love you, Clarke. We are nobody to each other," she paused, and taking a sip, she looked at me with the coldest look,  
\- "you are nobody to me... It's all over." giving me a blank look, she just walked away, leaving me in complete shock.

I just stand and look to where she was just standing and swallow just fall to my knees, hearing the sound the slamming door. And I no longer hold back sobs. I let my feelings come out...


	8. Breaking down the barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin is a young designer who has moved to the stunning city of New York. She is being interviewed at the largest magazine publication for the position of art director. Everything would be fine, but only her new boss, Alexandria Holt, turns the world of the blonde with a sharp swoop when she begins to seduce the blue-eyed ...
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Нью-Йорк by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3696674

\- "Do you want to talk about it?" A friend asks quietly, stroking my hair.

\- "No." moaning into the pillow, wrapping myself tighter in the blanket. 

Octavia is worried about this whole situation, but how else? Her best friend has been lying like a vegetable for the second day and suffers from unrequited love. Who know what things can come to my mind and my friend is afraid to leave me alone.

\- "It's time for you to pull yourself together. Do you understand?" continues to teach me.   
\- "At least in public. At least with her. You work tomorrow. Don't give up slack, friend." I just chuckle into the pillow and continue to lie calmly. 

Octavia is right. I have to pull myself together and endure all this shit.

When Lexa left yesterday, I could not find a place for myself. I roared like I don't know who. It’s like I’ve been with her for years and our relationship is over. How could i fall in love like that in just a month? Oh no, not even a month. I'm sure I fell in love with her earlier, if not at the first meeting. It is impossible not to fall in love with her, especially when she is the same as she was with me yesterday.

She just came. Ignoring the fact that most likely could get infected and just began to look after me. Stayed with me. She hugged me as if she loved me. She loves, no matter what ... And then, happy that she was with me, in a dream, just as happy, said that I loved her ... And then everything surfaced ... She doesn't love me ... Her cold look and tone, still sound in my head and flash before my eyes.

As soon as I remember this again, I begin to sob. It hurts me as much as anyone knows. How did I deserve all this? What…

All my weekend sick leave, so to speak, I was lying in my bed and all Octavia's attempts to get me out of it were crowned with failure.

And the next day, I have to go to work. To say that I'm scared is to say nothing. I don't know how to deal with her. How to look into her eyes. How to communicate with her in general, even on business. Oh, but I can handle it. I'm sure ...

I get out of the yellowbelly, and breathing deeply, I go to the building. My heart is pounding like crazy and my hands are shaking slightly. Well, there is no other way ...

Out of habit, after greeting the staff, I go to the elevator. How loudly my heart beats, with every step that I approach the elevator. As if the closer I am to her, the louder and faster my maddened heart begins to pound.

I enter the elevator with my head down, staring at my feet as always. Raise my chin higher and turn around to face the doors, dutifully waiting for my floor. The elevator is slow, as if to spite me and stops on almost every floor. This is starting to bother me, and yet, biting my cheek, I wait in silence. And all would be fine, only the elevator swings open again on one of the floors and my heart stops, when raising my head, She met my gaze and literally a second being in a daze, entered after the others.

She stood shoulder to shoulder with me, and simply twisting her hands into a lock on her hips, began to wait for her floor like everyone else.

My heart is beating so loudly; my ribcage heaves so slowly; and the eyes involuntarily begin to hurt, because of the coming tears. I bite my lip and try to look straight, without giving any form at all that I am in pain and I am now bursting into tears in front of everyone.

I can feel her presence. I feel her warmth next to me, and it seems as if nothing happened that evening. As if she is still with me...

But she is silent. She looks in front of her and silent. The elevator now and then swings open on the floors, and we rebelliously stand still. I stand and wait for some action from her. Out of habit...

I expect that she will again break down and touch me with her hand; waiting to at least say good morning. At least for the sake of decency. After all, I missed her voice so much in just one day. I so want to hear that accent. I so want to at least once again feel her look on me. Am I asking for much?

She is standing next to me. I feel an incredible power of tension that hovers around us. And I am sure that not only we feel it. And I just stand there, biting my lip, trying not to burst into tears, controlling my emotions. And I mentally winced when I felt her eyes on me.

The look is no longer so cold... The same that was on her that evening, when she had just come to me. I can feel it... I can feel it, and my heart is whining. How unbearable it all is. How painful ...

I lift my chin up proudly and try to look in front of me, but I feel that my eyes turn red and begin to shine with tears. And she turned her head in my direction and continues to look at me. She is silent and looks. With a peripheral vision, I see this look of hers and this only makes me want to cry more. But even more I wanted to burst into tears when the elevator approached my floor, and the doors were just about to swing open, when I barely caught this word, drowned in the office noise:

\- "Clarke..." I put my hand to my lips and no longer holding back a sob, I left the elevator, acutely feeling her gaze following me, with my whole body.

The next two days were also similar.

We crossed in the elevator; then at a meeting; then at a party; then somewhere else. It's like we're back to the beginning. I had to see her so often during the day that I’m sure I didn’t see her so much when we were «together.» As if out of spite... It's like fate is mocking me, always bumping me into her ...

It's so hard. Especially catching her cold gaze. Especially catching him when I talk to Michael. For a long time I doubted what was driving her: anger, disgust, or something like that. But I was definitely convinced in the end of one thing, she is jealous. Jealous, in its purest form. And it drives me into a misunderstanding more.

I was convinced of her feelings every time we saw each other. That zealous and devouring look when I chat with Michael; I laugh at his jokes; or just looking at him.

And one day, when we entered the elevator at the end of the working day, laughing at his next joke, she stood there. I noticed her out of the corner of my eye, but pulling myself together, with all my strength, did so that in the end I did not even meet her gaze. Ostensibly not noticing her.

I continued to chat with the brown-haired woman, but I swear my skin burned with fire from her mere presence nearby. And she burned even more, and I already thought i would flare up when I felt her gaze on me. So heavy and so unbearably... painful?

Then, I was finally convinced that she was not indifferent on me. I would say that I have always known this. Of course, her words that evening made me doubt the opposite for several days, but now... Now I am more than sure that our feelings are mutual.

But this does not change anything in the property. This bitch broke my fucking heart that it barely flutters next to her. She is so closed and it pisses me off to the impossibility. I'm not going to give up anymore. If she needs me, she'll put down her fucking pride and start acting.

The next day, promised me to be ordinary. But my heart pounding out of habit, foreshadowed something else. Oh, and of course I was scared as shit.

Despite the fact that I am already sure of her feelings, and pretending to be happy is definitely easier for me, I am still afraid and wary. As at the very beginning. I’m afraid she’ll take action and I’ll give up quickly. I’m afraid that if she just looks at me or touches me again, I will immediately give up and rush to her. Oh, yes, I am capable of this, because I am already on the verge of all these gazes always spinning in a circle.

\- “Good morning, Miss Griffin." 

I almost choked on a latte, and did not spill it on all the employees in the building when I heard this. The elevator doors have closed and she is standing next to me and I can feel her smirk on her lips. What's wrong with her?

\- "Good, Miss Holt." I answer calmly, pulling myself together, taking a sip of coffee. 

Oh, and yet I melted at her voice. I missed these games. I missed her so much. On her hot lips, on my body... on my lips. By her laugh, which in rare moments I heard. By her tenderness that she gave me ... only me ...

We are silent. But I would not say that this silence is the same as it was a couple of days ago. Pressing and heavy. It is now returning to normal. Becomes what it was when we were «together.» Now, it's somehow especially calm.

Why is she so happy? Maybe I was still mistaken in jumping to conclusions about her feelings for me? But no. Not in this case, then in what? I am sure that she feels the same for me as I do. Oh, I'm just going to tear myself apart from all this.

The bell rang, reminding me that this is my floor.

\- “Have a nice day, Miss Griffin." already calmly says she in my back and I squinted, turned my head back looking at her and holding the glass in my hands. She looks proudly at me and smiles, and my legs almost gave way from this. What for?

Before I could open my mouth, the elevator doors closed. Here is a bitch. Manipulates me as she wants. And I let her, because she knows perfectly well that I belong to her. Only to her ...

\- “Hey, Clarke,” I hear a familiar voice from the side, but I don’t turn around, but I’m still dumbfounded toward my office,  
\- “I’m having a party today. Will you come?"

\- "What?" I ask again, as if I did not hear anything. Michael just smiles sweetly, lowering his head down, and then back at me.

\- "A party. Today I have. I really hope that you will come." he paused, and then added a little more seriously.   
\- "You need to relax."

And I knew what he meant. That evening, when we were in the elevator, he, me and she. We went to the bar with him. We started chatting and all that. For a long time he realized that he was in my friend zone and still wanted to know why. We chatted with him, and I still told him about her and me.

*****

\- "Maybe more?" Michael tries to shout down the music, leaning closer to me. I stand near the huge window, his huge apartment, and stare at the New York at night. How handsome and fussy he is. And how magical, in these lights emanating from cars and houses.

I break away from this view, and after looking at my already 4th glass of whiskey, I nod positively to him, raising my already floating gaze. And yet, I am grateful to Michael for giving me some relaxation. He understood me and understood what I needed. He's a great friend.

\- "Thank." I chirp a little with a braid tongue, spreading like a stupid smile, when he poured me more.

\- "How are you feeling?" asks, putting his hand on my shoulder, and trying to catch my drunken look. I just sigh and snake my way to his luxurious sofa. I flop and lean back and he sits down next to me.

\- "I feel like a rotten rag." I snort, running around the apartment and at the merry guests, with a dull look. Michael chuckled.

\- "A rotten rag?" She drank some of the drink.   
\- "What is it like?" I close my eyes and rest my head on the back of the sofa. I sigh and begin to explain:

\- "This is when you were such a fresh, brand new rag, and then, you were bought and put on a tough and uncomfortable mop. This mop rode you, rode, washed everything with you, and then ..." she threw her hands into the air, which almost spilled all the alcohol aside,   
\- "... and then changed you when she got tired of you. When I got worn out and attached to her. She threw a rag aside and now the poor thing lies and goes out in a damp room. This is how I feel ..." I felt Michael's sympathetic look on myself, and I wanted to cry and I still let out a tear ...

\- "Dear," he begins affectionately, pulling me to him and letting me whimper on his shoulder,   
\- "Don't be a wuss, okay? She's not worthy of you, you know? She's just a very tough and unfeeling mop ..."

\- "Mh ... " I just chuckle. I put my head on his shoulder, and he began to stroke me on the shoulder, hugging and comforting.

So we sat there normally and I probably drank two more glasses. We chatted with him, he listened to my drunken delirium, and then, I wanted to go to the toilet.

\- "I will be back..." I speak with a tangled tongue, he just nodded and went to the counter, chatting with the guests. And I trudged off in search of a toilet.

Having found it and not on the first attempt to enter it, I relieved myself with grief across the floors and put myself in order and went out from there. I am weaving on legs that can barely hold me. God, I'm so drunk that I can barely see anything. Everything floats. I was buzzing from side to side, and I almost crashed into a wall. One more step, and someone hit me with a shoulder and my fucking phone fell out.

What the fuck is that? Sighing and swaying from side to side, leaning down and trying to grab that damn phone. Not on the first try, though, but I took it and wanted to put it in my jeans pocket, I don’t know what the hell, but my fingers began to get into the contacts.

And flipping just a little bit, I see «Lexa». Immediately I get angry and furiously start pushing the display with my fingers by clicking on the contact icon.

\- "You damn bitch!" I growl at the phone and looking at the photo that I have on it when I photographed it on one of the happiest days of my life.

I just stand and stare at this fucking number. I am sausage and I barely stand on my feet, and yet I continue to look at her. But then, my drunken brain throws out a new one. The fingers themselves reach for the call button. I step aside and bring the phone to my ear. Beeps. Long beeps. Pip. Pip. fuck and another pip, and then ...

\- "Clarke?" I hear a slightly worried and alert voice.   
\- "Hello? Clark ... is that you

\- "Who the fuck else?" I snort in a tangled tongue. - "You damn bitch ..."

\- "Clarke, are you drunk?" the same worried voice. And my lips begin to quiver from the rising tears. Even through alcohol I can't help but cry, at her voice alone.

\- "You have broken my heart. You bitch and a mop ..." I ignore the question and I babble, raising my voice. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Michael looking at me, and apologizing to the guest, he went to me.

\- “Clarke…” she begins to speak, as Michael takes the receiver from my hands and brings it to his ear, holding me with the other so that i doesn't fall.

\- “Good evening, Miss Holt." He begins softly. He listens and nods to what she says to him, and I don't care what they say there, I already fall asleep on the go. But even out of the corner of my ear I hear him tell her his address ...

\- "Clarke, wake up." someone pushes me on the shoulder, and I hum, reluctant to get up.   
\- “Clarke…” I grudgingly break my eyes, and Michael is standing in front of me.   
\- "Get up." he takes my hands and lifts me, holding me by the waist and leading me to the exit. I sway from side to side and walk towards the exit. Does he want to put me on a drunken head?

\- "How is she?" here ... I hear her voice and look at myself. Barely raise my eyes, and meet with her worried. I hate her. Why is she like this? Damn bitch.

Eyes close and I already hardly understand where I am and with whom I am. I feel Michael's hands letting go of me, and her warm and so dear, they pick me up. Gently hugs her waist, and throws my hand around her neck.

\- "Drank too much..." he replies, but I can hardly hear anything, and before I close my eyes and partially pass out, I hear her quiet:

\- "Thank…"

*****

I wake up from the familiar smell of coffee, hovering around the apartment and my fumes. Poorly. Nauseous. I open my eyes, and who would doubt that I would be at her house. I sigh and look out the huge window opposite. I always loved waking up here in her bed and watching the never-sleeping New York.

I am lying on my stomach, completely spread over the bed and looking out the window. So shitty. I haven't had a drink in ages. Damn, it stinks from me like from an eternally drinking bum

I sigh and slowly start to get up. The head just splits. How bad. I urgently need a shower.

I head for the shower, and my eyes caught on the clothes that lie on the dresser. My clothes. I have forgotten her at her place more than once, and I am not surprised that I always have something to wear in her apartment. I take my things and go to the shower. I don't care that much. Whether I will stumble upon her now or not. I just trudge into the shower because that's all I care about right now.

After putting myself in order and realizing that I feel much better, I leave the shower. I would say I feel great. The head does not seem to hurt anymore and there is no nausea, and from the fumes, I tried to get rid of the maximum, brushing my teeth to holes. But this is unlikely to help much. Well, to hell with that.

Well, realizing that I looked acceptable, but outside the window it seemed like twelve in the afternoon, I realized that I actually didn't have to go to work. And judging by the smell of caffeine in the air, she didn't go either.

Now, I'm getting scared. Now I don't know what to do and how to look into her eyes, because I hardly remember anything about that night. No way i passed out, no way she got there, and how she even took me away. Well, to hell.

I looked around. My junk is not here. No phone, nothing. I take my things and breathe deeply and turn on the mode: ignore bitch, leave the bedroom.

I walk quickly without looking around, confidently keeping an impassive face on my face. I go into the living room and inadvertently see her. She sits on the couch with her arms folded in the lock, and with her head on her hands, looks straight ahead.

And sharply straightens up in the back, feeling that I entered. She turns her head back and looks at me and I look away at the same second.

I start scouring the living room looking for my phone. Great, I see him. I go to the table and feel her eyes on me. She is watching me closely, but she is afraid to say anything. She is silent and looks.

I pick up my phone and think about where to put my things. Oh, I know her apartment well, so I go and climb the stairs and go to the cabinet in the kitchen where all the trash is. I scour the package there, and voila, I find it. I put it on the table and begin to stuff my things there a little more furiously, feeling her gaze as before and from that I am even more angry. Oh, how I get angry.

\- "Where are you going?" She begins uncertainly. 

Her voice is a little troubled and I can feel a limp look on me. I keep stuffing everything into the bag.

\- "Home!" I snort, and having stuffed the last thing, I start walking towards the door. I can hear her behind me as she starts to get up and come up to me. Oh shit, just not that...

\- "Clarke," no, no, just not this voice, warm and worried,   
\- "wait ..." She puts her hand on my shoulder, but I immediately throw it away in irritation, sharply turning to face her.

\- "Don't touch me, do you hear?!" I growl, drilling her limp green. 

She looks me straight in the eyes, and I get so angry. I see You on the road, you fool. You don't have to hide from me.

\- "Just, let's talk..." begins to speak and I do not recognize her. She was always so cold and in control. And if she wanted to force me to talk to her, she made me, by force or without it.

\- "What else do you want to tell me? M?" I already break into a cry, making my eyes as cold as I can. - "You haven't told me everything yet? Oh, let's count," I start to playfully raise my eyes to the ceiling, and start counting on my finger,   
\- "and so: I was fucked, one; you make fell in love with you, two; broke my heart, three; sent to hell, four; uttered all sorts of shit, five; treated like shit, six, oh, I feel I don't have enough fingers..."

\- “Clarke…” is all she says. Again this voice and these eyes. And I feel that tears are beginning to come again and an unpleasant lump begins to squeeze my throat. She timidly reaches out with her hand to my face, but I immediately beat her off with force:

\- "Don't fucking touch me. Fuck, don't touch me..." I growl shaking my head from side to side, looking at the green opposite. I put my hand to my lips and bite it lightly just to control my tears.

I am not looking at her, she at me. She lowers her gaze down, and I lifted my chin higher, I look at her. Tears are already running down my cheeks. I swallow and begin to turn around as she abruptly stops my hand.

\- “Don't go away…” she only says, looking into my eyes. She pulls me to her, and I immediately push her in the chest.

\- “Don’t you dare,” I push her again and shout, she just looks at me with a limp look, and is taken aback by every push,   
\- “don’t you dare." She rests her hips on the table, and I stopped opposite her, looking at these calm greens.   
\- "Why are you torturing me, huh?" I say barely audibly, through sobs. She just looks at me and swallows comas. - "Why, I fell in love with you?" I cry and wipe my tears with trembling hands. She is silent. Still silent.   
\- "I love you and I hate you. I hate you so much. You took my fucking heart and then you broke it. You used me as some kind of girl and left me. Sent me on all four sides. You tore out my heart with your own hands, but now, do you ask me to stay? What for?" is silent, and I keep screaming, hastily wiping away my tears.   
\- "To fuck and quit again, huh? Of course, you know how weak I am before you. Maybe you always knew it, and used it. It is convenient to have a fool in love to satisfy your needs." she silent. She stares at close range and is silent.   
\- "I hate you…"

\- “Don't tell me that…” she says only, looking at me with the same steadfast gaze.   
\- "Don't tell me that you hate me," my gaze wavered, and I wiped away my tears,   
\- "you love me ..."

\- "You too!" I snapped, unable to restrain herself and her gaze hesitated, and her pupils dilated. She looks at me with dumbfounded eyes, and I just cry and wipe my tears with a trembling hand. My lips quiver in a wry and painful smile.   
\- "I'm not stupid. I know you love me. You fucking love me, but you're such a bitch." I already shout waving my arms and taking a step back.   
\- "Such a bitch. You hurt me so much just to hide your feelings from me. You told me such rubbish ..." I still shout at her, waving my arms, and she just looks.   
\- “You’re so afraid of opening up to me or anyone else that you’re hurting everyone. You used me as a toy for comfort, and you herself fell into your own net." I wiped away my tears and ran my hand through my hair, and then continued more quietly.   
\- "I fell in love and instead of being with me, you pushed me away. You torture me and yourself. You fucking bitch. You are such a bitch, I hate this love for you. I hate this!" on the last words I screamed so menacingly that her gaze wavered again. She is still looking. And I already quietly continue:   
\- "But I don't care about it all. I don't want to be with you until you stop being a heartless bitch and say it." I already look at her with a wet and pleading look.   
\- “Say it…” I whisper softly, but she hears me. I wipe my eyes and continue to look at her:   
\- "Say this at least once... I am not asking for much... Is that so much for you?" She is silent and looks down, and I do not hold back a sob.   
\- "You can't ..." I whisper reproachfully looking at her. She is silent and I wiped my eyes, turn around and take the bag from the floor, head to the door.

I reach for the door handle as I hear footsteps approaching rapidly. Before I had time to touch the handle, She sharply turns me around and again presses me against this damn door.

I stand, gripped by her body. She looks into my eyes, and I into hers. I'm crying. I'm crying and just can't control my emotions. She has only to look at me with these limp eyes.

She timidly raises her hand to my face and wipes away her tears, and I just pursed my lips and turn my face to the side, just so as not to look into her eyes. I cry and look away, feeling how she strokes my cheek, hair. And then she presses a little harder and buries her face in my neck.

\- "Stay with me..." whispers quietly. 

Her voice was unusually trembling. And I just start to cry harder. My arms are at the seams and I don't have the strength to push her away. I cover my eyes and a new wave of tears roll down my cheeks when she kisses my neck. So tender and timid, as if afraid to hurt. Kisses near the ear and rises higher. She kisses me on my cheek, already wet with tears, and inhales the smell of my skin. She strokes my cheek, and then turns my face to her, forcing me to look into her eyes.

My pupils nervously run across her face. The heart is beating like crazy. My lips are trembling. She looks at me, and then shortens the distance and gently covers my lips with her ...

Kisses so tenderly and timidly. As if afraid. Afraid that I might push her away. But I can't... I can't anymore ...

I cry through the kiss and she pulls away from me, her forehead still touching mine. Our eyes are closed and I feel her choppy breathing on my lips... And after that, I feel her hand reaching out to my chest. She put her hand on my heaving ribcage, spreading her fingers and enlarging the touch zone, eagerly taking my warmth.

We are just silent, our foreheads still touching. Her hand is resting on my chest. She's trying to feel my heartbeat. And for sure, she feels my heart pounding. Feels what I feel when she's around. Feels like my heart is barely knocking and whining in pain. I'm sure she can feel it ...

Her hand slides off my chest and rises again to my neck, and later to my cheek. I close my eyes to suppress a new wave of tears, and she continues to stroke my cheek with her thumb, and then my heart stopped when she barely whispered:

\- "I love you…"

My eyes flew open, and my pupils began to look at her nervously. I look at her lowered gaze and do not believe what I hear.

She lifts her gaze to me, and for a moment looking into mine, again covers my lips with hers. And I just can't hold back a sob. I kiss her back and feel her warm and dear lips on mine. I can taste the salty taste of my tears. And she just breaks away from me, looking into my tear-stained eyes, and then just hugs me. Hugs so tightly, as if afraid again that I would leave. She pulls me to her, and I timidly raise my arms, hugging her back. I burrow into her neck and close my eyes. I just don’t believe it. She just hugs me, burying one hand in my hair, pressing me closer to her, and hugs me around the waist with the other.

\- “Forgive me…” she whispers softly into my hair, and I only hug her harder.   
\- "Forgive me, please... I don't deserve you ..." still whispers,   
\- "but I love you..." she says these words again, and it immediately becomes so warm in her chest, from her words alone, all the pain simply evaporates,   
\- "I love you very much..." she whispers, kissing my hair.

She moves away from me, and taking my face in her hands, continued to speak, looking into my eyes:

\- "When I said that you are nothing to me, I lied," she paused, and then, already with a barely noticeable smile, said   
\- "because even then, you became everything to me. You already then, firmly settled in my heart. And of course, I was scared ..." strokes my cheek, and then quietly says:   
\- "Forgive me for that ... I beg and ... come back to me ..." I can't answer anything. Generally. I just reach out to her cheek and start stroking. She only closes her eyes and lowers her head down, and then, barely audibly whispers: - "I love you ... too much to let go ..." and this is not necessary, because I am not going to leave. I just silently pull her to myself and giving a gentle kiss on the lips, I just hug her, making it clear that I completely belong to her and that I will not go anywhere ...

Nowhere ...


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin is a young designer who has moved to the stunning city of New York. She is being interviewed at the largest magazine publication for the position of art director. Everything would be fine, but only her new boss, Alexandria Holt, turns the world of the blonde with a sharp swoop when she begins to seduce the blue-eyed ...
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Нью-Йорк by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3696674

\- “Welcome back, Miss Griffin." Susan greeted me with a big smile as I approached the reception.

\- "Thank you, glad to see you." I answer, smiling head over heels. I missed everyone so much.

\- "How is London?" I love her for her chatty language, but there is no time to chat.

\- "Still standing. Still beautiful." I just answer, and then I continue, leaning my hand on the counter.   
\- "Tell me please, is Miss Holt already at her place?" I see how the blonde broke into a smile. Not surprising.

\- "Yes. Should I warn her about your arrival or..."

\- "No worth it. I myself." I smile at her sweetly. I step back from the reception and gasp.   
\- "Oh, and more. Could you please send my things to this address..." I take a leaf and a pen that always lie at the reception, and write down the address, and then I hand it to her. She picks it up and after reading the address, smiles again.

\- "Of course." only she answers. And I just nodded, toss her «thanks» and straighten my leather jacket, rush to the elevator.

\- "Good afternoon, Miss Griffin!" the voice of one of the employees is heard.

\- "Good." I smile, walking to Her office and chatting with hard workers along the way.

\- "How was your flight?"

\- "Fine ..." still smiling, going up to the office door, and winking at the staff and smiling, I answer before entering:   
\- "fi-ne."

\- "Good morning, Miss Holt." I can not restrain a smile, next to her. I go into the office and sit down opposite her. She doesn't even look up at me.

\- “Good, Miss Griffin." oh, what a buca. I still smile, and leaning closer. Laying her head on her hands, leaning her elbows on the table.

\- "Well, look at me ..." I ask with puppy eyes. She is silent and reads this stupid magazine about houses.   
\- "I missed... Very, very..."

\- “You didn't miss much when you stayed there for another two weeks." She mutters, still not looking up. I roll my eyes.

\- "Hey, that's not fair." I sigh, leaning back in my chair.   
\- "I already told you that the business trip can be delayed. How did I know they would need to tweak the last part, before the actual presentation." she still silent.   
\- "Tell me that you missed me as much as I missed you..." I smile, seeing how she becomes calm and begins to smile.

She raised her eyes to me and put the magazine down, leaned her arms on the table, and began to study me, and then she said:

\- "I missed you. Very." I again do not hold back a smile and reach for her hand. 

Our fingers intertwine and God, I missed her touch so much. It's just unbearable. We of course saw her, but on Skype and very rarely. And I missed the warmth so much that she always gives me. Lord, I missed her all. And literally counting the days until departure.

\- "I really want to kiss you ..." I whisper, smiling. She just rolls her eyes and smiles.

\- "We're can't. We're at work." here ... master break off the buzz.

\- "Oh, come on. Everyone has known about us for a long time. Even Susan has known for a long time that we live together." I twitch my eyebrows, ostensibly pretending to seduce, she just laughs. I lean forward a little, and she sighed, reached closer to me, and then covered my lips with hers.   
\- "Mmm ..." I hum in satisfaction, smiling through the kiss. And I'm sure I can hear the jubilation of the employees behind the glass walls. They had obviously been waiting for this for a long time. What are the gossips.

I pull away from her and sit back in the chair. She continues to look at me.

\- "I really missed..." she whispers quietly, and I, spreading into a smile, quietly answer:

\- "Me too…"

*****

How good it is to be at home. Lord, it's just wonderful. She and I, and no one else. So good. 

The apartment is habitually filled with the aroma of coffee. Outside the window is a beautiful evening. All New York is in the lights of everyday life. I just love these evenings. Or just sit with Her by the fireplace, which I always liked in her apartment, and just lie in each other's arms. 

Although, I often began to think about silence. That it would not be bad to have a home somewhere in the wilderness, to sometimes come there and take a break from all this. I once told her about this, but she seemed not to attach this importance, just muttering «Well, yes, it would not be bad.»

Now I am lying on the bed and doodle something incomprehensible on a piece of paper. And she has been sitting at her laptop for a day and doing something. Not distracted and silent. Of course, I was on my guard.

I throw my "doodles" on the nightstand and sighing, I begin:

\- "Baby," sits and silent, continuing to do something there diligently,   
\- "baby!" I raise my tone a little so that she can hear me. She just hums.

\- "Mmm ..." without looking up from the screen. 

I sigh and get out of bed, walking over to her. Immediately close the computer lid slightly to distract her.

\- "Stop sitting there." I grumble and sit down on her lap. 

She just rolls her eyes, and reluctantly looks at me. I smile and start stroking her face; through her hair and she gives up. Stretches her lips to mine and kisses.

\- "Sorry." only whispers on my lips, and then kisses on the neck and already starts to lightly bite the skin. Oh God, how good it is. I missed it too much. Her hands wander down my back, and I’m already getting started, as no one knows who. It will never be enough for me... And I was already thinking to start undressing her, as she slightly moves away from me.   
\- "I want to show you something." she turns a little in the chair so that both of us can see the monitor. She opens the lid of the computer, and then she opens one project and I just gasp for air.   
\- "I was developing it all this time ..." she paused, and then looked at me and quietly said:   
\- "For Us ..." and I am dumbfounded looking at the project of a beautiful house. And almost the same as I sometimes drew on sheets of paper. Small sketches, but I never thought that she could make a whole project from them. And although I was a little stunned when I first found out that she was an architect by education, this did not save me from my surprise at what I saw.

I just gasp and cover my mouth with my hands, because I just have no words. I'm ready to just burst into tears. It's beautiful. Very…

\- "Do you like it?" Asks quietly, stroking my hair, and I just gasp for air, and then turn to face her and just kiss her. I kiss and she smiles through the kiss, softly whispering:   
\- "Is that «yes»?"

\- "Yes." I nod and smile from the top of my mouth. - "It's beautiful." I whisper, on the verge of bursting into tears, and then kiss again.

She kisses me back, stroking my hair gently. She puts the stray strand behind my ear, and then gently strokes my cheek while I hold her face in my hands, and I understand that the kiss is getting hotter.

We are already inconsistently breathing into each other's lips, and my hands reach down, grabbing the hem of the T-shirt, and begin to pull it off my beautiful body. She interrupts the kiss, but only so that I pull off her T-shirt, and then I inhale sharply and gasp, when she took me with a firm grip on the hips and stood up, carried me to the bed and just threw me on her, smiling predatory and crawling over it, to me. 

Damn, how beautiful she is. Her body is just perfect. I love her so much. Literally for everything: for being tender and the way she is with me; for being a bitch and a proprietor in rare moments; for her character; for her feelings for me and for opening up. Opened only to me.

Seeing her for the first time, I would never have thought that she could be like that. Can love so much. And already for sure, I would never have thought that I would link my life with her. With this one... She is still a mystery to me, but I like to solve it. I love to see her so different every day. During the day she is the boss, and in the evening, mine. Sometimes so tame and gentle. I cannot express in words how happy I am with her. Very happy…

I’m already breathing a little, and pulling off my shirt, and then pulling it closer to me and kissing it again. Her hands grab mine and press me to the bed.

\- “Just don’t pull…” I pray to her when she starts kissing my neck, shaking her hips against mine, increasing the pressure on the aching point. Between my legs everything is already burning and pulsating.   
\- "I'm already too horny to endure ..." she smiles, I can feel it on my skin, and then she pulls away from me and slides down, starting to pull off my panties.   
\- “Oh, damn…” I arch my back and gasp when her tongue touches me there, and begins to drive around the clitoris, making me breathe heavily and moan like never before. Lord, how good it is. She holds me tightly to my hips and continues to tease. Catches the pleasure of my torment.   
\- "Lexa-ah." I groan, begging for more. She breaks away from me and crawls closer to me again, starting to kiss on the lips, and I can not stand it and abruptly turn her onto her back, and immediately press on her hips. A satisfied grin plays on her lips.

\- “Mmm, someone wants to be in charge today…” she grins, watching me from below. I am laughing:

\- "Oh, shut up..." I snort, and penetrate with my hand under her shorts and she sharply arches in her back, ahaya and God, for me this is the melody of the Gods. Her hoarse moans. My name from her lips and the accent with which it sounds much more special than it is.

I begin stroking the clitoris, and at the same time rub my hips against her, demanding release. I lean towards her, and begin to kiss her breasts, still continuing to caress her. She breathes inconsistently into my neck, and after that my pupils dilate one hundred percent when she abruptly enters me and I close my eyes on how nice it is to feel her inside and I do not pull and enter her, feeling how she hugged me with her other hand lightly scratching the skin.

Our groans merged into one. I kiss her on the lips, and then I run my tongue over her lips and catch her every moan. I move my hips to meet her fingers, and I just can't help moaning. With my other hand, I stroke her hair, and with my eyes closed, I catch her every breath in and out. Every moan and my name as it barely leaves her lips and sinks into mine.

I increase the tremors when I feel that she is close to release, and so do I. I move to the beat of her fingers, and then my body, like hers, shudders when we reach orgasm.

I just lie down exhaustedly on her breasts and she is still breathing heavily, hugs me, gently kissing the top of my head.

\- “We're fast this time…” she begins, grinning. I smile, still lying on her and answer somewhere in the neck:

\- "Several weeks without sex, sharpened my senses ..." I can feel her laughing. Quiet and in such a hoarse voice. I love her laugh so much.

\- "It was not necessary to leave for so long..." begins to scold me. Again. I sigh and lift my head, peering into her green.

\- "Hey, I arrived two weeks ago," I start to make excuses,   
\- "and instead of satisfying my needs, which I thought about the whole business trip, you decided to punish me and not give sex for another two weeks."

\- "Not true, I was just busy ..." justifies herself, smiling and stroking my hair.

\- "And yet, it is cruel. Very." I mock frown, running my finger along her neck.   
\- "You have to work. In full." she laughed, and then pulled me closer to herself, gently kissing on the forehead.

\- "Okay ..." answers quietly.

\- "Lots of sex. You are guilty." She smiles at my hair again and already gently kisses on the temple. I hug her harder and break into a smile, how good it is.

I kiss her on the chest, and then rise at the level of her face and kiss on the lips. She smiles and looks into my eyes. Looks and looks. These gazes will remain an eternal theme for us.

\- “I love you…” I whisper against her lips and lean my forehead against hers. I can feel her smile on my lips.

\- "And I love you..." she barely audibly answers, again covering my lips with hers... and now, I feel that I am infinitely happy. After all, a fun life with a green-eyed brunette is just beginning ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, I hope you liked it, I will be glad to see you in others fic, see you ))))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, I hope you liked it ))))


End file.
